Una y Otra vezla historia de Poseidon y Maddie
by rey kon
Summary: El dios de los mares, relatara por primera vez, como conocio a la bella sacerdotisa que robo su corazon, mas su amor jamas pudo ser correspondido, y siempre estuvo marcado por la tragedia, historia relatada por Poseidon
1. Chapter 1

Hey…pss..tu..si..el que esta leyendo esto,..aca estoy, aca!deja de ver mi casa y mírame a los ojos...eso es…hola, siéntate frente a mi, anda, no muerdo, bueno..a veces lo hago pero solo si me muerdes primero, y como ahorita no tengo hambre, pues puedes estar seguro de que no lo hare, muy bien, ¿esta comodo mi sillón, no es asi? Ya lo sabia, bien,tu ya sabes quien soy, soy Poseidon, no te emociones, los autógrafos vendrán despues, los invite a mi casa porque se que tenían muchos deseos de conocerme y lo mejor es que hablen conmigo en persona porque luego empiezan los rumores que mal informan acerca de mi y pues...la mayoría de lo que se dice es verdad pero finjamos que no, como ven, esta es mi humilde morada, bonita no es asi? Grandota pero toda mia, como ya lo saben, vivo en el penthouse de un elegante edificio en el centro de la ciudad, me gusto este lugar porque…no lo se, me recordaba un poco al Olimpo y a Zeus, si el tiene una casa en las alturas, yo también puedo tenerla, y mucho mas moderna,se las presento, alla a la izquierda, esta la cocina a donde solo me meto para molestar a Jarvis, comedor al fondo,detrás de mi, esta el pasillo que conecta las recamaras, la mia esta al fondo, no te llevare a ella porque no te importa,el gym esta arriba, la piscina igual,cuarto de juegos, de television,y tres cuartos de invitados, biblioteca y terraza,esa habitacion la de la derecha es la de Deuce, esa siempre esta ordenada, mi hijo no es un chico normal, todo lo hace bien y casi nunca da lata, por eso lo quiero tanto, ahora voltea, ves los monitores? Esos son para vigilar la ciudad, solo para eso los ocupo, aunque me acusen de buscar por las cámaras a chicas bonitas, hasta ahora nadie me a podido comprobar nada, esa puerta que ves alla, da a mi oficina, donde manejo mi empresa naviera, soy bastante bueno en los negocios, no me va nada mal, aunque siendo rey de los mares, es obvio que me tenia que ir bien en un negocio de esa índole

Actualmente, como se que lo saben,mi familia la conforman mi hijo Deuce, que se queda a mi lado los fines de semana, tengo una relación con Demeter algo volátil, y no…no estoy saliendo con la madre de mi hijo,solo nos llevamos cordial, como todo padre separado debe hacer por el bien de su retoños, amigos? Mas bien los llamaría, conocidos, cuando uno se llega a apegar a alguien, descubre que puede ser un espia de tu peor rival, asi que…lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de las personas y mas, si son vampiros.

Cuando me escogieron para relatar esta historia, al principio dije que no, no me gusta remover el pasado, no es mi estilo, el pasado es para enterrarse y superarse, mas fui convencido de manera sutil asi que, aquí me tienen, el asunto de ponerle titulo a mi historia, fue lo que mas me molesto, no tengo cabeza para eso, mas, un comentario que dejaron en un pasado relato, una chica llamada:

Death The Rose, dejo un tema de una canción que en lo personal, me gusta mucho y creo…esta bastante acorde, asi que lo llame

Una y Otra vez…la historia de Poseidon y Maddie

Si, si ya se, nada original, pero que desean? Saber de nosotros o que le ponga un titulo bonito? Daaah! Ahí tienen la respuesta, asi que comencemos ya con ella.

El que no sepa de mi, sugiero que antes de comenzar a leer, vaya a Wikipedia y busque **POSEIDON** y ya ahí conocera mas ampliamente mi historia, solo, omitan, Por favor, en donde dice que tuve amoríos con otros hombres, esa fue mi época hippie, todos tenemos algo que ocultar, asi que, tapemos ese hueco con las cientos de mujeres que conforman mi historia, bien, fui un dios importante en la antigua Grecia, si ya fueron a leer…aun no? ..,anden, vayan yo aquí los espero,…no te me quedes viendo!, ve y busca en Google

P-O-S-E-I-D-O-N

Ese soy yo…me ves? Si que me representaban feo no es asi? Bastante viejo, obeso, con barba de santa Claus y unos kilos de mas, rayos…los griegos si que eran pesimos artistas graficos, en fin, ese soy yo, fui un dios importante en la antigüedad, varias ciudades estaban bajo mi cuidado y siempre tuve roces con mi sobrina Atenea, creo que porque es la que tiene el carácter mas parecido a mi, soy hijo de un titan,Cronos y Rea, que tiene un carácter bastante difícil, ya que quise ser devorado al nacer por mi padre, creo que eso me evito el querer regalarle algo en navidad y en su cumpleaños, Zeus me salvo, para variar y fui criado por los Telquines en Rodas, ellos eran nueve hermanos, mitad marinos, mitad terrestres, con cabeza de perro, la parte inferior del cuerpo en forma de cola de pez o de serpiente y los dedos de las manos palmeados. Muy bonitos mis parientes verdad?.Eran conocidos como niños-peces hijos de Ponto y de Talasa, y fueron, junto con sus hermanos, los primeros habitantes de la isla de Rodas, que entonces se llamaba Τελχινίς _Telquinis_ en su honor. En fin, no pienso darles clases de historia, el punto es, que mi padre nos odio desde que nacimos, y obviamente nos quiso eliminar mas, no pudo hacerlo y aquí estamos, el mundo fue dividido en tres, Zeus recibió la tierra y el cielo, Hades fue asignado al inframundo y yo, me converti en el amo y señor de los mares, ayude a las personas en mi muy particular forma de ser,eran otros tiempos y el culto hacia mi fue uno de los mas importantes, en Atenas, era el segundo en importancia por detrás sólo de Atenea, mientras en Corinto y en muchas ciudades de la Magna Grecia era el dios jefe de la polis. Siempre he sido una deidad bastante voluble, cuando estaba de buenas creaba nuevas islas y ofrecia mares en calma. Cuando me entraba el enfado o era ignorado, hendía el suelo con mi tridente y provocaba manantiales caóticos, terremotos, hundimientos y naufragios.

Si…la verdad, fui bastante especial en el pasado, solia pasar los días junto a mi esposa, aunque no lo crean estuve casado, ella se llamaba Anfítrite, era una ninfa y antigua diosa del mar, hija de Nereo y Doris. Mas no soporto la eternidad y murió, como? Ni me lo pregunten que no me entere, solo supe que había muerto, y yo realmente me sentí liberado, tuvo muchos amores, lo que llevo a muchos hijos. Reconozco que inclusive tuve relaciones extrañas, pero echémosle la culpa a mi época hippie, mas solo hubo una sola mujer…a la cual creo, le debo mi perdición

Medusa

Creo que debo comenzar esta historia remembrando la llegada de ella al templo de Atenea, como quizás leyeron, siempre hubo cierta rivalidad entre mi sobrina y yo, y honestamente, jamas me gusto que me quitara de ser el dios principal de Atenas,no era digno de mi que una mocosa creida me hiciera a un lado, a un dios omnipotente como yo, asi que siempre rondaba su templo para poder hacerle la vida imposible, nosotros las deidades podemos estar entre la gente sin que ellas nos vean, y cada que iban a orar o a pedir algún favor, sus plegarias nos hacían llegar a ellos, había pocas personas que tenían la capacidad de poder vernos, como grandes sacerdotes, etc, asi que podíamos estar entre los vivos, escucharlos sin que ninguno supiera de nosotros, ese dia, yo no tenia animos de estar en mi palacio y me transporte al templo de mi sobrina en Atenas, era el mes de Julio, lo recuerdo bien, la ciudad estaba vestida de fiesta,grandes y pomposos ornamentos estaban por doquier, todo para festejara a la grandiosa Atenea, que para mi no era otra mas que la lesbiana hija de mi hermano, llegue a su templo que estaba abarrotado de gente, ese dia se presentaban las nuevas jóvenes que aspiraban a ser sacerdotisas, ella se encontraba sentada en su estatua, altiva como reina de belleza, me acerque a ella ignorando a los demás, y aprovechando que nadie podía vernos

-fiesta de pueblo?-pregunte con sarcasmo- a que horas matan al marrano?

Ella me miro con su cara de fuchi

-no seas vulgar

-ah, no soportas ni una broma

-tio…te voy a suplicar…que no interrumpas los cantos de mis sacerdotisas

Yo mire a las viejecitas hacer su mejor esfuerzo

-en serio te gusta eso?-me burle

-acaso tu no agradeces los sacrificios que los humanos hacen para ti?-

-la verdad o te miento?

-la verdad

-odio que quemen cosas o que me avienten caballos al mar, acaso piensan que me sirven de algo? Se ahogan! Solo me contaminan el agua-

-los humanos son benévolos contigo, dan lo mejor de si para que les ayudes y los protejas-

-si, bueno, pues que mal están, no aprecio que un tal Alejandro Magno haya aventado un carro con 4 pobres bestias al mar solo porque queria mi venia-

Atenea solo resoplaba con desagrado por mi forma de ser, ella es asi, muy dada a las reglas, igualita a su padre de fastidiosa, yo estaba sentado a un lado , mirando a la multitud y a las chicas que eran presentadas como nuevas sacerdotisas, tenían el rostro cubierto ya que tenían que descubrirse a la vista de su diosa, eran en total 9 que iban vestidas como ninfas, algunas eran realmente feas que mejor debieron dejarle la gasa que las cubria. Otras no estaban tan mal, lo único malo es que siendo servidoras de Atenea, tenían que permanecer vírgenes, igual que mi querida sobrinita, ya saben ahora el porque de su carácter de SPM eterno, toda aquella falasia de cantos y plegarias me había dado ya dolor de cabeza, cuando descubrieron a la ultima chica

Era Medusa

Tenia unos 15 años de edad, era de tez blanca, cabellos ensortijados de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, tan hermosos como jamas los había visto, su rostro…era perfecto…toda ella parecía una estatua con vida, la mire fijamente creo que por varios minutos, jamas había visto y**o** antes, belleza tal, en diosas, ninfas o humanos…ella caminaba decidida hacia el altar consagrándose como sacerdotisa. Mire en derredor y vi muchos rostros de hombres desolados, imagino que admiradores suyos que hubiesen deseado hacerla su esposa, yo me levante lentamente acercandome a ella, Atenea siguió mis pasos, creo que desde ahí, supo que Maddie me había parecido sublimemente hermosa, me coloque a su lado, aspire su aroma, me parecio exquisito,la mire estudiandola, ella estaba concentrada en su presentacion ante la deidad cuando de repente, volteo a mirarme y clavo sus ojos en mi, eso me sorprendio, se supone que los humanos no podian vernos mas que los elegidos por nosotros,algunos sacerdotes y semidioses, y que esta joven, se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, me parecia muy extraño,Atenea me hablo

-Tio, alejate de ella

-me miro!-dije sorprendido

-como va a mirarte?

-es verdad! Te puedo asegurar que me miro

-estas delirando-me regaño

Cuando voltee de nuevo hacia Maddie, ella parecia ajena a todo y volvia a estar concentrada en lo suyo, camine hacia Atenea sin dejar de observarla

-algunas de mis sacerdotisas tienen ese don, de poder vernos y hablar con los dioses-decia orgullosa-

-y para que deseas hablar con humanos?-pregunte con desden

-porque ellos confian en nosotros,los protegemos y saben que cuentan con nuestra ayuda

Honestamente, Atenea me parecia demasiado estupida

Voltee de nuevo hacia la hermosa chica que me habia llamado la atencion y ya habia sido nombrada sacerdotisa,me jure a mi mismo, comprobar que si lo que mi sobrina decia era cierto,ya que deseaba hablar con ella a solas

Las jóvenes lucían orgullosas de ser parte ahora del templo de la deidad que regia la ciudad, grandes fiestas se organizaron por este motivo, y mi sobrina lucia realmente feliz, al tener nuevas jóvenes a su servicio

La sacerdotisa mayor que las había nombrado, pidió a Medusa, que cantara la primera plegaria a la diosa

La joven sonrio con dulzura

Y decididamente se adelanto, subio los dos primeros escalones que conducían a la estatua de mi sobrina

Y comenzó, un delicado canto

Conozco la voz de las sirenas…y esa chica tenia una tesitura tal…que hubiese jurado, que pertenecia a ellas, todos escuchaban embelesados su plegaria…incluso Atenea

Estaba en verdad conmovida, como jamas la había visto por nadie,tenia sus manos en su pecho y escuchaba asombrada la forma en como la chica deleitaba a todos con su canto, yo estaba de la misma manera…esa dama en verdad, era un derroche de virtudes

Fue aclamada por todos, incluso por la misma Atenea, que lucia orgullosa de tener un nuevo descubrimiento sirviéndola, se notaba feliz, como pocas veces he visto a la bipolar de mi sobrina

**HOLA SOY DEUCE Y AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC DE CLEO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES LA HISTORIA FINAL DE ESTA 4 TEMPORADA**

**Y COMO VERAN, POSEIDON SE LOS ESTA CONTANDO A USTEDES**

**ESPERAMOS LO APOYEN CON MUCHO ANIMO**

**ESTA DEDICADO A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN LA MITOLOGIA GRIEGA**

**CON TODO RESPETO DE PARTE DE REY KON**

**COMENZAMOS LOS RETOS?**

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL SEGUNDO CHAPTER**

**XD**

**DYLAN**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Medusa se convirtio prontamente en la favorita de Atenea, tenia un poder especial, aparte de que los hombres se enamoraban al verla,podia comunicarse con otras deidades y podia convencer a la bipolar de mi sobrina para que accediera en casi todos los pedidos que los humanos le hacian, su voz era tan hermosa como ella que sus cantos fueron apreciados por otros dioses, entre ellos Zeus,que quiso conocer en persona a la bella sacerdotisa, cosa que no me gusto, yo habia pasado gran parte de los dias, espiandola, sin atreverme a hablarle, mirandola como se movia,si ya se, yo era patético, como el nerd de la escuela espiando a la bella porrista, pero no me atrevia a hablarle y aunque no lo crean, me gustaba mirarla tenia tal elegancia en su andar y en todo su porte, que me parecia,una obra de arte,mas de una vez cruzamos miradas, pero ni ella me dirigia la palabra, y yo no me atrevia a acercarme, asi que cuando me entere que Atenea, llevaria a Medusa a presentarla ante Zeus, no me parecio, el siempre suele conocer primero a las mujeres que desea tener, asi que quise estar presente , Atenea llego de la mano de la bella Medusa quien lucia asustada, los sacerdotes que eran consentidos de las deidades, podian visitar el Olimpo por medio de desprendimiento de su alma, obviamente el cuerpo no podia entrar pero no pasaba lo mismo con el espiritu,de esa manera, ella fue presentada al lider de los dioses,Hera, Afrodita, Hades, Adonis,Zeus y yo, estabamos presentes y vi como, mi estupido hermano, la miro fascinado

-Dioses...ella es Medusa..mi sacerdotisa

Maddie hizo una educada reverencia bajando el rostro,Zeus se levanto de su trono y tomando su mano, la levanto

Mala señal

-bienvenida al Olimpo-le dijo fascinado

Maddie le sonrio

Obviamente yo estaba pasandola bastante mal , Zeus siempre solia apoderarse de las mujeres que queria sin preguntar siquiera, y como era el jefe supremo, ellas felices! Note que a Maddie no le parecio tan desagradable conocerlo, inclusive note que hubo una conexion inmediata en ambos ya que ella le hablaba con tal respeto, que mi hermano cayo rendido a sus pies,Atenea le pidió que cantase algunas coplas para los dioses y ella accedió, todos en el lugar quedaron fascinados con su voz, mi estúpido hermano se levanto y le pidio que tambien fuese su sacerdotisa,a lo cual Maddie acepto de inmediato,me parecio repulsivo, asi que me retire a un salon contiguo, ahí me sente sintiendome "forever alone" Zeus de seguro se quedaria con ella, y porque no? Era el lider supremo de los dioses, asi que lo mejor era conseguirme a otra chica con la cual divertirme, pero no era tan facil, en verdad Maddie me gustaba, estaba cavilando acerca de eso, cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba, era ella,yo la mire detenidamente

-que haces aqui?-me tuteo

La adore por eso

-respirando aire fresco-le conteste sonriendole

Ella asintio colocandose a un lado de mi

-jamas imagine que el Olimpo luciera asi-me confeso , yo honestamente, no sabia ni que contestar, me sentia realmente nervioso, era la primer mortal que me hacia sentir asi

solo asenti como tonto

-no hablas mucho, verdad?-me pregunto mirandome

-solo cuando entro en confianza-dije-te trajo mi sobrina aqui?

-si...en sueños me revelo que El poderoso Zeus queria conocerme, amaba mis cantos y era un verdadero honor para mi-

-no es para tanto-le conteste

Ella me miro con desapruebo

-soy una sacerdotisa joven...creeme, es un magnifico honor

-ustedes si que se conforman con tan poco-ironice alejandome-suerte entonces con eso

-a donde vas?-me pregunto mirandome

-no me gustan los cantos y los ruegos, soy un dios mas dado a la accion que a las palabras, asi que, prefiero ir a casa, nos vemos pronto

Ella note como que le desconcertó, que yo no le alabara como los demás dioses sus cantos ni su voz,¿Porque desaproveche la oportunidad de estar a solas con Maddie? Muy simple,porque ya habia escogido bando,era del equipo de Atenea y Zeus, y siempre odie los cantos para ambos,me parecian pomposos y exagerados,alabando sus dotes, su inteligencia, su poderío, aaaah….demasiado para mi… si ella hubiese escogido ser mi sacerdotisa, las cosas hubiesen sido diferente, mas como Atenea la tenia de protegida, ahí fue, en donde comenzo el problema

Soy un Dios bastante cambiante

Lo que amo ahora

Mañana lo odio

Y con Maddie, aunque no me gustara escuchar lo mucho que admiraba al Zeus Team, me gustaba seguir sus pasos…acechándola como un lobo..

Yo solia visitar el templo solo para mirarla, en ocasiones incluso llegue a provocar pequeños terremotos que hacian caer las ornamentas que las sacerdotisas ponian en honor a su diosa, suelo controlar los temblores y me causaba risa que ,hombres y mujeres por igual, trataban de que sus adornos no cayeran al suelo destruyéndose, tengo el genio travieso, solo Maddie me veia molesta, sabia que tenia un sentimiento de aversion hacia mi sobrinita y cualquier cosa era buena, para hacerla rabiar,cuando estaba a solas, solia aparecerme ante ella

-que buscas ahora?-preguntaba enojada ante mi vision-

-solo vine a visitarte-le sonreia-sabes que siempre echo un ojo en los negocios de Atenea

-por favor, se amable-me respondia nerviosa

-tu no le tienes respeto, es miedo, lo sabias?-

Maddie bajo la mirada

-mi lealtad es con ella y Zeus

-aaah, Zeus-decia yo sentandome enfrente suyo-el solo tiene la pirotecnia de su lado

Ella me miro con sus ojos esmeraldas

-tu tambien lo tienes

-yo tengo la inmensidad del mar-le sonrei-mira

Me baje y me coloque detras de ella

-ve hacia alla...que es lo que ves?-pregunte

Maddie suspiro

-el oceano

-acaso le notas un limite?

-no-respondia sumisa

-asi de vasto es mi poder-le respondi con orgullo cerca de su rostro

-entonces...-me dijo ella-voltea hacia arriba…que notas?

La mire sorprendida de que hubiese cambiado el juego

-contesta-dijo mirandome

-el cielo-respondi

-asi de vasto es el poder de Zeus-me respondio con una sonrisa de burla

Yo me aleje de ella, no me gusto para nada esa respuesta, di media vuelta y desapareci

Quien se creia para usar mi mismas tacticas?

No me apareci como en dos semanas despues de eso, no me gusta perder, pero mis deseos de ver a la bella chica fueron muy grandes, que un atardecer, me volvi a presentar en el templo, Maddie estaba colocando unos papiros en la biblioteca del lugar, al verme, sonrio ampliamente

-pense que ya no vendrias-me saludo

-no me digas que me extrañaste?-pregunte burlon

-no tanto, es solo que siempre te veia seguido, y ahora tenia mas de dos semanas sin aparecerte

-aah, contaste los dias-le dije con ironia

-supe que una isla fue tragada por el mar hacia el sur-respondio Maddie-y ahí me entere que habias estado ocupado

-son mis negocios-

-gente inocente murio

-son las perdidas

-acaso no pudiste evitarlas?-replico escandalizada

-ya hablas como toda una fiel seguidora de Zeus-

-el buen padre ha hablado conmigo estos dias

Alerta roja!

Voltee molesto

-asi que el viejito ha venido a visitarte? Que bien! Y sigues siendo tan pura o ya no?

Maddie volteo mirandome

-como te atreves?-pregunto furiosa-soy una sacerdotisa!

Ella solo dio media vuelta alejandose de mi

Mujeres!quien las entiende

Mas honestamente, me senti mal dias despues,no tenia porque poner en duda la castidad de la chica, asi que la visite nuevamente, ella estaba sentada en el jardin del lugar, cuando cientos de flores de lis comenzaron a brotar en derredor, Maddie solo lo miraba con admiracion,yo las habia hecho crecer, me apareci ante ellas, cortando una y dandosela a la bella ninfa

-lo lamento-dije mirandola

La chica la tomo con desconfianza

-que lamentas?-pregunto extrañada

-el como te hable, no tengo ningun derecho

-olvidalo, eres un dios y yo solo una mortal

-y eso no me da derecho de lastimarte..por eso, en disculpa..estas flores crecieron para ti

-si Atenea las ve-dijo nerviosa-

-descuida, no dira nada, a menos que tu se lo digas

Me sente a su lado observandola, que hermosa era...

-no deberías estar aquí-contesto ella sin mirarme

-porque no? Todos los dioses te aman

Maddie suspiro

-aman mi voz

-aman la forma en que tu voz expresa lo que los humanos desean, y tu deidad, hace lo que tu le pides-

-por el bien de la ciudad-me respondio

-para eso eres sacerdotisa…pero dime Medusa…que es lo que realmente deseas?

Ella suspiro

-servir siempre a Atenea y Zeus

Yo vire los ojos

Esta niña era en verdad obstinada

-bien por ti-dije despues de unos segundos

-aunque puedo servir a todos los dioses del Olimpo-dijo mirándome

-te aseguro que todos desean tus cantos, empezaste con el pie derecho-

-no todos desean mis cantos-dijo mirándome sonriente

-lo dices por mi?

Ella asintió

-no me gustan las plegarias

-porque?

-me dan dolor de cabeza

-que mal…

-pero…te propongo algo

-dime-dijo ella

-ya que no me gustan tus cantos y como deidad que soy..tu debes servirme también…te pido entonces, que me dejes pasar tiempo contigo-

-de que manera?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-no de esa forma que piensas!-

-conozco tus romances-replico ella-

-la mayoría, inventados, solo platicaremos de vez en cuando, conocernos mejor, aceptas?-

Maddie lo pensó un momento

-la diosa Atenea lo vera con malos ojos

-no se enterara-

Parecía luchar consigo misma que al final dijo:

-ok…lo acepto-

Yo sonreí, me parecía estúpidamente humano, pero con ella, queria hacer las cosas diferentes, era extraño lo que sucedia, la mayor parte de mis mujeres, solo las tomaba por la fuerza o con engaños, con Maddie, en verdad queria conocerla.

**VAYA**

**DENSE UN GRAN APLAUSO**

**LOGRARON EL RETO DE 20 COMENTS**

**MUY BIEN**

**AUN ANDO POR AQUÍ ASI QUE**

**20 MAS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Solia aparecerme cuando ella estaba sola, platicábamos por horas, de muchos y variados temas, de los dioses, de los hombres, de la vida, incluso de las estrellas y sus leyendas, asi pasaron los meses, sin que nadie descubriese que la bella sacerdotisa, se tomaba el tiempo para hablar conmigo

-eres raro Poseidon-me dijo una tarde que estábamos a solas

-porque lo dices?-pregunte

-tantas ciudades que riges…y prefieres pasar el tiempo hablando con una simple humana?

-tu no eres solo una humana

-entonces que soy?-me preguntaba ella

-eres una sacerdotisa con una muy buena platica-

-te parece?-sonrio Maddie

-asi es,…mas tengo una duda

-dime-

-Siempre quisiste ser servidora de Atenea?

-desde mi nacimiento, es un sueño que siempre tuve, consagrarme al servicio de mi diosa y ayudar a mi gente. Fue siempre mi motivo de vida

-y tus sueños como mujer?

Maddie se levanto

-jamas quise tener hijos…no estaba en mis planes

-pero son los sueños de toda fémina

-los mios no!-reclamo ella

Yo baje la mirada

-entiendo

-que entiendes?-pregunto

-como se llama?-le cuestione mirando hacia otro lado

-quien?-dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla

-el chico que amaste

-no existe ningún chico!-grito escandalizada

-vamos…a mi no me engañas…cual era su nombre?

Maddie suspiro con tristeza, se cruzo de brazos y contesto:

-Tales…era..un soldado

Soy muy bueno en descifrar a las mujeres

-no tuvimos nada, el ni siquiera sabia que existía, solo vivía a lado de mi casa, para mi…era el hombre perfecto…guapo, valiente, decidido, lo que toda chica sueña…mas…se fue a la guerra y ya jamas regreso

Lo confieso, sentí cierto alivio al escucharlo

-asi que desde entonces, decidi que ningún hombre podía superar al que fue para mi, mi hombre perfecto…asi que comencé a tener una nueva visión de vida y me consagre a adorar a Atenea

Yo me quede unos segundos mirándola y despues me levante

-que bodrio-dije con desprecio

-como?

-pense que realmente tu adoracion por Zeus y Atenea era real-

-lo es!-grito ella

-piensas que te crea, que escuchaste tu llamado despues de haber perdido a…como se llamaba?

-Tales!

-ese! Que una luz te inundo y te dijo: hey! Y si nos hacemos sacerdotisas? Buen plan!

-no fue asi-reclamo Maddie

-fue exactamente asi, usas tu voz para hechizar a las deidades pero es falsa, y quizás ves reflejado al tipo ese

-Tales!-me insistió Medusa

-como se llame!lo ves reflejado en el loco de Zeus…eso si que es patético

-como te atreves a juzgarme-chillo ella- mi lealtad hacia ambos es legitima, estoy orgullosa de ser una sacerdotisa y tu no tienes porque venir a cuestionar mis principios-

-principios falsos, una verdadera servidora, nace casta sin haber amado y no se cambia de pensamientos solo porque se le murió el amor

-No fue como tu dices, querias un motivo por el cual me hice parte del servicio de mi diosa y te lo di, que tu cambies mi manera de pensar, es asunto tuyo y no voy a tolerar que se ponga en duda mi verdadera lealtad

Y salio echa una furia del lugar en donde estábamos dialogando, una vez mas, la había ca***do por completo

Despues de esto, Medusa cambio un poco conmigo, no era tan amable como antes y ya no teníamos nuestras sesiones de charlas, no me gusto ese cambio que quise hablar con ella nuevamente, asi que, una tarde me acerque

Ella estaba bordando una hermosa manta para decorar el altar de la diosa, estaba con otras sacerdotisas, y yo le hable solo a Maddie en su oído

-ocupada?-le pregunte

Se estremecio al sentirme

-mucho-contesto por lo bajo

-bien…hablemos entonces sin que nos vean-dije yo recargándome en su asiento y pegando mi boca a su oído

-largo-reclamo ella

-disculpa?-pregunto una vieja

-nada querida Hyrius-sonrio Medusa con gracia-solo recordaba unos versos

La venerable mujer asintió y yo me burle de ella, me sente a su lado y quite el cabello de Maddie de su rostro, se notaba muy nerviosa

-me has extrañado?-pregunte coqueto

Ya saben que eso no se me da mucho

Ella negó furiosa

-en serio?-volvi a decir en el mismo tono

Maddie se alejaba mas no podía retirarse mucho

-estoy ocupada-reclamo ella

-lo se…descuida…me gusta mirarte-sonrei yo-puedo esperarte si gustas…

La chica solo resoplo con molestia, era demasiado hermosa, la había extrañado, que no me limite con solo mirarla, y acaricie su fino brazo, Maddie al sentirme, se pico el dedo con la costura

-Medusa…que te paso?-pregunto la viejecilla

-nada..querida…solo me lastime..ire a lavarme

Ella salio corriendo ha limpiar su dedo y yo me apareci a su lado

-eres un idiota!-me reclamo

-que fue lo que hice?-pregunte

-jamas debes tocar a una servidora de Atenea-decia lavando su brazo con fuerza, como si yo fuese portador de la lepra

-en donde dice eso?-pregunte

-todo mundo lo sabe, si Atenea se entera que me tocaste…

-que exagerada-reclame-solo queria tu atención, tenemos un acuerdo

-pues en este instante, deshago el acuerdo!no soy tu servidora, y no tengo porque pasar tiempo contigo,soy de Atenea y de Zeus, asi que, aléjate de mi y no vuelvas a tocarme jamas!

La mire por unos instantes y desapareci, Maddie suspiro arrepentida de haberme hablado de esa manera, pero no queria que su diosa, creyese que podría traicionarla, yo era el enemigo digamos…mas o menos declarado de Atenea, y el que su sacerdotisa pasara tiempo conmigo, podría ocasionarle serios problemas con mi sobrina, asi que Medusa, preferia alejarse de mi, que de perder la confianza de sus deidades

No la busque en semanas, pero acepto, que fue difícil no verla, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia, asi , que decidi que mi orgullo no tenia que ser tan grande, y decidi ir a pedirle una disculpa, me apareci en el templo, y lo que descubri., fue algo que cambio mi existencia, Zeus estaba con Maddie, hablando los dos a solas, el incluso la tenia asida del brazo con amor y ella…bueno… no se quejaba, llene mis ojos con la muy odiada imagen, y me aleje sin que supieran que había estado ahí

Era una afrenta

Que Medusa algún dia me tenia que pagar

Pasaron varios meses y muchas mujeres llegaron a mi vida, Julio apareció de nuevo en mi calendario y Atenea me había invitado de nuevo a su templo para que viera a las nuevas sacerdotisas que eran escogidas, cada año se hacia lo mismo, pero no tenia intencion de ir, de seguro ahí estaría Medusa y no tenia humor de verla, mas mi sobrina fue hasta mi templo

-se lo mucho que te gusta criticar a las nuevas doncellas…asi que…que te parece si me haces el honor de venir conmigo?-preguntaba Atenea

-no estoy de humor-le decía yo con fastidio

-mantengamos buenas relaciones, tio…por el bien de los Atenienses

Yo rodee los ojos con fastidio

-acaso te pagan tributo o algo asi?

-no-contestaba extrañada

-en ese caso, deja de ser tan sobreprotectora, los humanos no te lo agradecerán

-tio…

-aaaah eres igual a tu padre-reclame levantándome-solo ire 30 minutos, contenta?

-muchisimo-sonrio feliz-

Asi que termine yendo a la dichosa fiestecita que parecía coronación de la "la flor mas bella del ejido" habían exagerado esta vez con las ramos de lis por todas partes

-porque tanto adorno?-pregunte con fastidio

-mi jardín dio muchas y hermosas flores de lis esta vez, Maddie quiso aprovecharlas y corto muchas de ellas

-ya veo-dije molesto por que sabia el motivo

Entre la muchedumbre,note a Medusa, que me miraba desde su sitio, yo solo la mire un segundo y retire mi vista

Soy demasiado importante para que se me ignore

Tome asiento a lado de mi sobrina y comenzó la ceremonia

Todas eran lo mismo que otros años, no estaba de humor de estar en ese sitio, Maddie se acerco al altar, justo debajo de Atenea, en un descuido de ella, me miro, como deseando hablar conmigo, mas el momento no lo ameritaba y mi cara de pocos amigos tampoco

Descubrieron entonces a la ultima chica

Wow

Era bellísima

Rubia, alta, de ojos grises, y blanca como la leche

Me levante sonriendo

Su nombre

Arene

Yo camine hacia ella, y la rodee, Atenea me sonreía conociendo ya mis gustos, mientras Maddie me veía fijamente

-te gusta tio?-me pregunto mi sobrina

Medusa volteo a mirarla

-claro!-conteste entusiasmado-no se ve como una sacerdotisa sino como madre de mis hijos-

Me hubiera gustado que estuviesen ahí, para que hubiesen visto la cara que puso Maddie

-sabia que te gustarían-sonrio Atenea-tomala…es mi regalo para ti

Obviamente, que mi antigua favorita, estaba furiosa, tomaba la bandeja que tenia en sus manos, y la sostenia con fuerza, yo no dejaba de ver a la hermosa chica

-no tiene madera de sacerdotisa-sonrei- déjame conquistarla y me la cedes…de acuerdo?-

-pero Atenea-se atrevio a interrumpir Maddie

Mi sobrina le miro

-Medusa…no debes hablarme en publico..

Algunas chicas que estaban a su lado, miraban a Maddie extrañadas

-lo se, pero…no debería cuidar de las nuevas jóvenes?-pedia ella en casi un ruego

-algunas chicas no tienen vocacion de sacerdotisas, Medusa,asi que no te preocupes, mi tio puede divertirse con ella

La bella chica era proclamada ya como servidora de mi sobrina y yo sonrei con malicia, tenia ya un nuevo juguete.

**AQUÍ EMPEZANDO CON LOS RETOS**

**QUE DICEN?**

**PUEDEN CON 20 COMENTARIOS MAS?**

**XD**

**DYLAN**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me fue algo dificil que Arene se diera cuenta de mi presencia, no tenia los mismos poderes que Medusa y tuve que irle dando claves de que era admirada por un dios

De que manera?

Bueno, soy muy detallista cuando quiero, le dejaba flores en su cama, cuando salia al jardin, una fina lluvia le refrescaba en un dia soleado, cuando se sentaba cerca de un lago, el agua subia en forma de fuente, y ella lo veia maravillada, otras jovenes le dijeron que quizas Poseidon, o sea yo, estaba tratando de conquistarla, como pueden ver, no era muy astuta pero que rubia si lo es, la que no perdia detalle de mi persecusion, era Maddie, un dia le regale a la bella Arene un hermoso arcoiris que ella admiraba junto con sus compañeras, yo la veia desde el templo, me gustaba que fuera una criatura simple, sin pretenciones, cuando la favorita de Atenea se me acerco

-ya se entero que la estas cortejando?-me pregunto secamente

-no lo creo..ojala y se entere pronto porque se me están acabando las ideas-respondi

-Arene no es muy brillante-observo Maddie- ni siquiera se daria cuenta que estas interesado en ella

-es porque no puede verme-le aclare

-solo se ve asi misma y su reflejo, como esperas que te vea a ti?-contesto mirandome

-paciencia y lo veras-respondi mirando a la bella chica que veia el arcoiris dedicado a ella

Maddie solo se cruzaba de brazos mirandola

-en serio te gusta?-me pregunto despues de unos minutos

Yo solo asenti

-y porque?, si jamas has hablado con ella?-me pregunto

-Por su belleza

-solo por eso?

-necesita algo mas?-pregunte

-inteligencia quizas?-respondio Maddie

-la mujer solo debe obedecer, esa es su unica labor-respondi con vanidad

Medusa se echo a reir

-si que eres patetico! Asi que solo para eso servimos?

-y para otras cosas pero se sobre entiende

-vaya-sonrio con malicia-y yo que me preocupaba de que Arene no estuviese a tu altura, pero veo que ambos son estupidos

-oye!-reclame

-disfruta tu juguete-dijo ella alejandose con una sonrisa-estoy segura que te va a entretener muchisimo

Y me dejo a solas, Maddie tiene un caracter bastante complicado, Arene pudo saber que yo la estaba conquistando un par de semanas despues que me presente ante ella y pude cumplir mi cometido, obviamente se retiro del templo al no cumplir las reglas de castidad que mi sobrina exigia, y despues de eso, la deje de buscar, ya no me interesaba en lo absoluto

No me pare en un tiempo en los dominios de Atenea, en primera, por asuntos propios y privados, y segunda porque no tenia intencion de ver a Medusa que se habia vuelto la sacerdotisa principal de el templo, ademas, se rumoraba entre los dioses, que Tifon,enemigo declarado de Zeus, estaba organizando sus huestes para poder destronarlo del Olimpo

Eso me intereso

Mas como siempre, la cobardia entre los dioses era tal que nadie queria darme informes de nada, quizas pensaban que si uno hablaba del tema, confabulabamos contra mi hermano

Yo honestamente si lo estaba haciendo, asi que pense, que si queria tener informacion acerca de tal particular asunto, tenia que irme con la favorita de el

Medusa estaba en los linderos del templo, practicando la arqueria, era una grandiosa arquera y Atenea le habia regalado un arma, forjada por el mismo Hefesto, que consistia en un brazalete de oro, que al momento de la batalla, se convertia en un poderoso arco,no era extraño que Atenea armase a sus sirvientes, ya que ella misma, era la diosa de las armas,y le gustaba que supieran defenderse y defender a su deidad

Medusa disparaba exacta en el blanco,precisa y sin falla, como ya lo dije, era una magnifica arquera,asi que me acerque aplaudiendo

-buen tiro-le alabe

Ella me miro furiosa

-que quieres?-me pregunto

-necesito informacion

-acerca?

-que sabes acerca de Tifon?

Maddie se retiro de mi, quitando su guante

-como te enteraste?-me cuestiono

-me lo dijo un pajarito

-preguntale entonces a ese pajaro la informacion completa-respondio con desden

-ya no puede hablar, me lo comi

Maddie me miro fastidiada

-supiste que tu mujer dio a luz?

-en serio?-pregunte-y que fue?

-niño-contesto ella apuntando de nuevo su arco

-que bien-respondi al ver que de nuevo atinaba la diana

-no iras a conocerlo?-me pregunto

-no, ya los niños no me interesan, le mandare dinero para su manutencion

-ja! que poco vales-dijo molesta

-vaya caracter el tuyo! Se supone que una sacerdotisa que esta al servicio de los dioses, nos debe respeto

-NO a todos!-replico

-si, ya se, mia no, ya me lo dijiste,pero soy hermano de Zeus y tio de Atenea y por lo cual, necesito enterarme de la situacion ,asi que vamos niña, habla, que es lo que sucede con el

Maddie suspiro

-se dice que esta creando huestes para darle batalla a Zeus

-quien lo dijo?

-el mismo Hefestos

-Hefestos tiene el cerebro cocido por tanto horno-bromee

-es el fabricante especial de armas de los dioses, el debe saber si se esta creando armamento nuevo

-no conocemos todo con precision,es imposible, el que te lo haya dicho te mintio

-pero y si es verdad?-pregunto con miedo

Yo la mire

Acaso amaba a mi hermano?

Odie creerlo

Suspire y me aleje un poco de ella

-si es asi...Zeus se hara cargo

-y tu?-me pregunto mirandome

-yo? yo que?

-no le ayudaras?

-al dios omnipotente y siempre presente Zeus? …No

-es tu hermano!-reclamo

-y?

-como y? Pueden lastimarlo,tu deber es cuidar de el, que no le suceda nada, por favor Poseidon, quedate a su lado-rogo tocandome

Yo quite el brazo con desden

-jamas toques a un dios-reclame furioso

Ella me miro confundida

Ja! Se la habia regresado!

-lo lamento-contesto bajando la mirada-...solo… necesito saber si ellos estan a salvo...

-estaran bien-dije limpiandome el brazo

-muchos rumores corren que algunos dioses podrian unirse a Tifon

-es una buena causa-bromee yo

Maddie armo su arco peligrosamente y me apunto con el

-no te atrevas a traicionar a Zeus!-me amenazo

Yo la mire fijamente, era en serio lo que esta chiquilla hacia?

-acaso crees que me puedes vencer con eso?-dije con burla aunque en verdad estaba que me llevaba el diablo de coraje

O Hades que es lo mismo

-si vas a traicionar a tu propio hermano, es mejor que te detenga ahora mismo-dijo decidida

Yo me rei con burla

-eres una patetica, solo eres una simple sacerdotisa que no sirve para nada...

-cuida tus palabras!

-y tu cuida tus acciones...que con un simple movimiento de mi mano...desapareces

Y no quise discutir mas con esta necia asi que preferi retirarme, aunque totalmente convencido, de que Maddie, amaba a Zeus

**GRAN LABOR LA QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EL DIA DE HOY**

**YA SABIA QUE ESTE FIC LES IBA A GUSTAR MUCHO **

**DESDE QUE LO LEI**

**PORQUE POR SI NO LO SABIAN, EN CUANTO REY TERMINA UN FIC**

**NOS LO MANDA A MI Y A SU SENSEI**

**CORRIGE ALGUNAS COSAS Y NOS DA LUZ VERDE PARA SUBIRLO**

**SOMOS TODO UN EQUIPO JEJEJEJE**

**Y PORQUE SUPE QUE ESTE FIC LES GUSTARIA?**

**POR LA FORMA EN QUE ESTA CONTADO**

**CUANDO YO LO LEI, ME REI CON LAS TONTERIAS DE POSEIDON**

**TIENE UN PARTICULAR PUNTO DE VISTA DE VER LAS COSAS Y REY LO SUPO CAPTAR MUY BIEN**

**SOLO RECUERDEN QUE YO SOLO SUBE LOS FICS, NO LOS CREO**

**Y CREANME QUE HABLO EN SERIO CUANDO LES DIGO QUE REY AUN NO SE DECIDE A HACER PAREJA A POSEIDON Y MADDIE**

**(MI NOVIA ES ALGO NECIA)**

**YO LE PREGUNTE EL PORQUE NO Y ELLA ME CONTESTO SIMPLEMENTE**

**QUE NO TENIA RAZONES PARA HACERLO**

**._.**

**LO SE..TIENE IDEAS RARAS A VECES**

**XD**

**ASI QUE…DIGAN USTEDES EN LOS 20 COMENTARIOS QUE SIGUEN**

**DEJEN 3 RAZONES POR LAS QUE ELLOS DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS**

**ESPERO QUE CON ESO PODAMOS CONVENCERLA**

**CUMPLEN EL RETO Y SUBO CHAPTER**

**AAAH Y RECUERDEN**

**COMENTARIO SIN CONTESTAR**

**NO LO TOMARE EN CUENTA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**P.D. SUSCRIBANSE A EL FACEBOOK DE REY O AL DE CLEO**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de que continuen escuchando las estupideces de este imbecil,permitanme presentarme

Me llamo Maddie Gorgon, soy la madre de Deuce, suegra de Cleo y soy la mitologica Medusa que aterrorizo en Grecia hace muchos siglos atras

Quise entrometerme en este relato, porque quisiera que conocieran ambas versiones y sean ustedes quienes juzguen

Quien tiene o no la razón

Ya que el hombre suele siempre contar su parte de la historia muy a su manera

Y olvida un poco algo llamado verdad

En efecto

Fui ordenada sacerdotisa a la edad de 15 años,y siempre fue mi ideal, servir a la diosa que protegia mi amada ciudad,creci escuchando relatos de grandes heroes que mi abuelo me contaba y en donde Atenea, luchaba tan o mas valiente que un hombre, que mi admiracion crecio a tal grado de querer imitarle, yo no era una chica normal, de esas que sueñan con el príncipe azul, no, yo soñaba con batallas y peleas contra cientos de ejércitos, sentir, que una mujer servia para algo mas que dar a luz y ser la sirvienta de un hombre.

Mi abuelo siempre escuchaba mis fantasias y me apoyaba en mis decisiones, asi que me instruyo en las armas y la arqueria,Tales , el joven que tanto admire,habia sido discipulo de mi abuelo y yo solo lo admiraba de lejos, solo cruzamos palabra en una ocasion,cuando el hablaba con su mentor y yo, siendo una niña aun,solo les escuchaba, el era admirador de una de las mas poderosas deidades que existian...

Poseidon

Una noche, escuche los relatos de sus hazañas, nunca había dado oídos a otras deidades, mas la pasión con la que el narraba sus prodigiosas historias, eran digna de escucharse, del poderoso mar que era su aliado y me parecio sublime que hubiese tal dios que pudiese controlar los oceanos, que secretamente, comence a admirarlo tambien

Ya imaginaran ustedes lo que senti, al conocerlo en mi ordenacion

Lucia tan diferente de como lo mostraban

Era delgado, alto, fuerte, su rostro muy atractivo, pero esos ojos...fue lo que mas me atrajo de el, no eran como los de los hombres corrientes, su mirada era lo que mas me llamo la atencion, decian tantas cosas a la vez, podían mostrar su alegría, su lujuria, y su inteligencia que desde que lo vi, supe que era el, la deidad que yo admiraba, como no se veía igual que las grandes estatuas en su honor, bien podía haberme equivocado ya que se suponia ,era el segundo dios en importancia en Atenas y siempre estaba cerca de Atenea, los mire a ambos ese dia como si fuesen dos mortales comunes y corrientes, mis habilidades de poder comunicarme con los dioses, las obtuve de mis ancestros, provenia de una familia de sacerdotes y como tal,podia ver y oir a las dedades ,cuando el se me acerco, crei morir de nervios, por eso cuando me pidieron cantar, lo hice con la intencion de que amara mi voz, note que le habia agradado, mas no fue lo que yo esperaba, comence mi labor de sacerdotisa, y recuerdo que lo veia rondando el templo, mas el no se atrevia a hablarme, era algo desesperante en realidad, el que alguien que admires, no se de cuenta que existes, cuando Atenea me pidio que la acompañase al Olimpo para presentarme ante Zeus, supe que era mi oportunidad para acercarme al vanidoso Poseidon, tenia que hacer que amase mi voz y asi poder ser también su sacerdotisa, ya que no se puede solo pedir gracias a cualquier dios, ellos son los que en realidad escogen a las personas que desean sean sus intermediarios, cuando llegue, lo vi sentado a la diestra de su hermano, que hermoso era,altivo y sublime como debe serlo el soberano de los mares, aunque hubiese deseado que el me diera la bienvenida, fue el mismo Zeus quien se acerco a mi, reverencie al padre de los dioses y cante en su honor, lo mejor que pude, para mi decepcion, Poseidon se retiro del lugar sin que notase que lo había hecho para el.

Para mi mala suerte, impresione al que menos lo esperaba y Zeus me pidió que fuera también su sacerdotisa, cosa que acepte de inmediato

Jamas se pone en duda los pedidos del padre de los dioses

En un momento de distraccion, fui detrás de Poseidon quien estaba en una cámara contigua, me acerque a el y en lugar de tratarlo con respeto, lo tuteo, cosa que resulto positivamente y aunque le propuse sutilmente ser también su sacerdotisa, el muy idiota no lo capto, y me pidió solo hablar conmigo de vez en cuando, cosa que acepte, era en cierta manera, lo que deseaba

Aunque le gustaba hacerme rabiar con sus desplantes de niño caprichoso al querer hacerme entender que el era mucho mejor Dios que Atenea, y cada que nos veíamos, solia ser una constante pelea, pero lo que le disgusto, fue saber que Zeus me visitaba en sueños, dudando de mi castidad.

El pasar esas tardes platicando con un dios tan fascinante , para mi , fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida en el templo, cada mañana despertaba esperanzada de que Poseidon fuese a visitarme y me decepcionaba cada que no aparecia, sabia de sus constantes mujeres, pero en mi condición de sacerdotisa, no queria aceptar a mi misma que estaba interesada en ese aspecto por el, si no, que solo era una admiración de deidad lo que sentía por este inquieto dios , hasta que como es su costumbre, la rego magistralmente al acusarme de ser una falsa y que como Tales no me había hecho caso, había abrazado mi profesión por despecho

Eso si me molesto

Le acepto en todo que tengo mal carácter y soy algo cambiante, se que juzgo a Cleo por esto mismo cuando yo también era asi, al dia siguiente de nuestra primera discusión, me sentía arrepentida,y estuve a punto de hacer un sacrificio en su honor, al arrojar flores al mar para el, pero ese misma dia, me informaron que 5 mujeres habían dado luz a semidioses…todos hijos de el

Estaba realmente furiosa de su actitud de padre irresponsable y por eso lo recibi de esa manera cuando fue a buscarme mientras yo bordaba

No queria que me tocara

Yo no era como sus mujeres…

Claro que se me paso la mano con todo lo que le dije y mas porque tenia muchas ganas de verlo, esa tarde lo espere en el jardín, cuando en lugar de aparecer Poseidon, Zeus fue quien llego a verme

El es un gran dios, una magnifica persona y sobre todas las cosas,es el líder absoluto, me sentí comoda en su presencia, y platicamos por largas horas, fue una agradable tarde, mas Poseidon, no apareció

Y asi fue por meses

No supe de el, y eso realmente me dolia, había pasado de ser la sacerdotisa de la cual parecía tan interesado…a no tener noticia alguna de su presencia,seguramente había otras mujeres en su existencia que habían sido mas interesantes que yo y que para variar no le hubiesen hecho el desprecio que yo le hice, pidiéndole que no me tocara

Julio llego y de nuevo, nuevas chicas entraban al servicio de Atenea en el templo principal y los demás que estaban esparcidos en toda Atena y lugares cercanos, yo acaricie la esperanza de que el se presentara como cuando fue mi ordenación,y en efecto, ahí estaba el, me sentí realmente feliz al verlo pero mi felicidad sufrio un repentino enfriamiento, al el estar interesado en Arene, lo vi en sus ojos, cuando se acerco a ella, sin que la tonta se enterara el impacto que había causado en Poseidon, ya había elegido un nuevo juguete como el año anterior. Y lo que mas me molesto, fue que la misma Atenea, aceptaba que su tio jugara con ella.

Esta de mas el decirle, lo que sentí al ver como el se esmeraba en su atención,la llenaba de detalles, la trataba mejor de lo que me había tratado a mi y yo me odiaba por haber caído en su trampa hacia apenas un año

El jamas se había interesado realmente en mi, si no, que era parte de su forma de ser

Sufri …lo reconozco..porque yo tenia ya sentimientos por el, cuando paso? Realmente no lo se…lo único que llenaba mi mente era saber, cuando fue que lo había perdido por ella, por una niña plástica e idiota que no tenia ni idea de como hilar una conversación inteligente con nadie

Pero los hombres son asi

Mientras mas estúpidas….mas admiradores tienen

Ella le dio un hijo, no era realmente bonito, es mas, era feo, cuando Poseidon se entero que la había dejado encinta, le dejo una bolsa de dinero y ya jamas volvió a verla, eso era algo común en el,pagarle a sus mujeres por sus descendencia, incluso lo hizo con Deuce, mi hijo, al entregarle una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado, lo único diferente que ha hecho…es que el sigue a su lado.

Comenzaron entonces, los rumores de que Tifon, en enemigo declarado de Zeus, había vuelto para vengarse de el, pero lo mas preocupante era…que decían Poseidon esperaba algo asi, para unirse al enemigo y derrocar a su hermano del Olimpo

Poseidon es un dios muy soberbio,ambicioso y lo que es peor, era muy inteligente, es quizás mejor estratega que el mismo Zeus, y si el realmente deseara, quitar a su hermano mayor del liderazgo, nadie lo hubiese podido detener

Asi que yo moria de miedo por el

Si algo fallaba, el quizás iba a ser recluido al Tartaro que es en donde esta esclavizado Cronos de por vida…y yo no podía concebir no volver a verlo

El volvió a aparecer frente a mi, precisamente haciendo la pregunta que tanto temia

"que sabia acerca de una rebelión?"

Aunque le pedi que no se alejara de su hermano, creo que el lo tomo de diferente manera, pensando quizás que yo no deseaba que algo le ocurriese a mis dioses, y creo que ocasione, que Poseidon se decidiera a traicionar al mismo Zeus

No supe como reaccionar ante esto cuando el desaparecio, ahora era distinto, ya no era el dios agradable que pasaba las tardes conversando conmigo

Su mirada había cambiado

Su frialdad era parte de el

Cuando quito su brazo al yo tocarlo, rompió mi corazón en pedazos al llamarme patética por tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, entre decidida al templo, rogándole a Hefestos que me esuchara

El buen dios forjador de armas se apareció ante mi

-mi señor-pedi- es verdad lo de la rebelión?-pregunte con angustia

-no lo se Maddie querida-respondio el Dios –no todos los dioses se opondrían a Zeus…solo Poseidon es capaz de algo asi

-acabo de hablar con el-dije con angustia aun de rodillas

-y que averiguaste?

-el no sabe nada con certeza

-mas te aseguro que lo averiguara, Poseidon siempre ha esperado una oportunidad asi

-debemos detenerlo-pedi yo

-nada podemos hacer Maddie querida, solo esperar el curso de las cosas

-pero señor-rogue-Zeus esta en peligro, y si le dejamos el camino libre a Poseidon

-nada podemos hacer-me repitió el Dios mirándome con cautela

Yo suspire….no queria perderlo

Esa noche desprendi mi alma para poder ir al Olimpo a buscar a Poseidon, tenia que encontrarlo y asi poder hablar con el para disuadirlo que alejara la idea de su estupida cabeza de una posible rebelión en contra de Zeus, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por impedirlo

Entre con sigilo, no queria que Zeus o Atenea supieran de mi presencia en ese lugar, no sabia si Poseidon estuviese aun en el Olimpo, podría haber ido a su mansión bajo el mar y yo no tenia idea de como llegar hasta el, me aventure por los inmensos pasillos del majestuoso lugar, hasta que unos ruidos extraños me indicaron que la persona que buscaba, estaba bastante ocupado

Con algo de miedo me asome al lugar en donde se escuchaban y en efecto, el imbecil estaba ocupado en lo suyo bastante ajeno a mis problemas

Resople furiosa

Bien podría irme y dejar que lo condenasen al Tartaro por pensar en rebelarse

Pero una mujer enamorada, suele ser el doble de tonta

Asi que espere a que terminara su faena

Me gustaría conocer a cuantas de aquí, soportarían esta tortura

Trate de pensar en otras cosas cuando escuche pasos en el pasillo que se acercaban

Me escondi en un resquicio de la pared y no era otro mas que Hermes

El mensajero de los dioses

**PERFECTO PERFECTO**

**ANDARE AQUÍ HASTA TARDE**

**ASI QUE PUEDEN BIEN HACER QUE SE SUBA ESTE FIC COMPLETO**

**USTEDES DECIDEN**

**20 MAS Y EL OTRO**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-disculpa Poseidon-dijo el bastante sonrojado, aunque vivía en el Olimpo con dioses netamente sexuales, aun no se había acostumbrado del libertinaje que practicaban, aunado a que no existía la privacidad realmente, las habitaciones carecían de puertas

-mal momento para venir no crees?-escuche la voz sarcástica de Poseidon bastante agitado aun

-si..lo lamento..pero..tengo noticias de lo que me pediste

Me asome un poco para ver que sucedia, note que se levantaba del lecho con una impresionante ninfa a su lado

-dejanos a solas-pidio el fríamente a ella

La chica solo obedecia saliendo del lugar

No era nada bonita al menos, no como yo

-ahora si…dime-contesto el bebiendo algo

-Tifon en efecto prepara a sus huestes-informo Hermes-son demasiadas y creo…que pueden derrotar al padre Zeus

Vi como sonreía con malicia

-estupendo-dijo el

-Poseidon…no pensaras…

-en este momento, no estoy pensando en nada, creeme, aun tengo mi mente en otro lado, pero,…esta es la oportunidad de vengarme de ese imbécil

-vengarse?-repeti yo aun escondida

-pero si Zeus te ama…eres su hermano favorito!-

-al diablo su amor filial-respondio el caminando aun sin ropa

Era extremadamente atractivo

-yo no pienso ser siempre un maldito segundon de ese idiota y se de buena fuente que muchos piensan lo mismo que yo, ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera darme una ducha-

-pero

-y no te atrevas a decir nada a nadie!-replico el –si lo haces…me desharé de ti-

Hermes asentia muy nervioso y yo solo pensaba…que tenia que hacer algo..o iba a perderlo para siempre

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Maddie siempre tiene que arruinar mis momentos! Tendre que hablar con la dueña de este fic porque no pienso compartir créditos con ella. Pero en fin, continuare yo, gracias por tu participación ABUELA, sale , cuídate ,bye

Como ya lo conto Medusa, yo estaba dispuesto a unirme a Tifon por la supremacía del Olimpo

No pensaba servirle a el

Pensaba ayudarle y despues quitarle el liderazgo

Ese era mi plan

Era un muy buen plan

Hasta que una mujer se entrometio en el

Yo acababa de pasar una tarde bastante entretenida con una bella ninfa, era para quitarme el stress, ustedes saben, bueno quizás no lo sepan porque aun son muy jóvenes y eso pero el punto era, que yo tenia que buscar mas aliados, muchos dioses estaban descontentos por la forma que Zeus mandaba, era como un rastrillito, todo para el y poco para nosotros, y eso no me parecía justo, además que detrás de todo estaba mi móvil principal

Maddie

El que el me la hubiese quitado de esa manera tan descarada, era algo que no pensaba perdonarle, porque estaba seguro de algo…

Zeus cada que conocía a una mujer, la hacia suya, de una u otra manera , a la fuerza, conquistándola y la manera en que los encontré juntos me hacían dar por sentado, que Medusa Gorgon…era ya su mujer

Que equivocado estaba

Asi que, preferí sumirme en mis deseos de venganza

A Medusa le tenia destinado algo peor

Tome una ducha, me vesti y Sali a buscar aliados cuando escuche el sonido de una flecha, voltee deprisa y la tome con mis manos

Era ella

-que demonios…-dije yo sin terminar la frase

-no te atrevas a traicionar a Zeus-

-que haces aquí?-pregunte furioso-

-tratar de detenerte!-

-insisto..tu a mi? Es como si una hormiga se enfrentara a un león!-

-por Zeus lo intentare-contesto decidida

Yo no iba a dejar que la mujercita de mi hermano, me jodiera mis planes, asi que, apareci mi tridente en mi mano, y me puse en guardia

-quieres pelear contra un dios? Adelante mocosa!

Maddie hábilmente tomo una espada que estaba en la pared, de un solo salto se puso frente a mi y comenzamos a combatir.

Era en verdad extremadamente fuerte

Jamas lo hubiese imaginado de una mujer tan frágil y tan bella

El amor le daba fuerzas

En cuanto sentía las embestidas de su espada en mi tridente, mi odio por ella aumentaba

Zeus era el motivo por el cual ella, se enfrentaba al dios de los mares

Furiosamente le amaba y solo queria protegerle

Nadie jamas había hecho eso por mi

La hice retroceder con varios golpes que le aseste

Mas se recuperaba rápido y no dejaba de atacar, al principio no queria lastimarla mas no me quedo mas remedio que pelear mas en serio y en una de esas, le arranque la espada de las manos, le di una zancadilla lo que la hizo tirar al piso y le coloque el tridente en el cuello

Maddie me miraba aterrorizada

-jamas podras contra mi

En eso, sentí un golpe terrible que me hizo dar vueltas en mi cabeza,creo que escuche que Medusa me gritaba pero quizás fue mi imaginacion

Y no supe mas de mi

Pase varios días inconsciente y cuando desperté, estaba encadenado cual Prometeo en una parte del Olimpo

Todo me daba vueltas como si me hubiese tomado todo el escoces del mundo

Al abrir los ojos,Zeus estaba frente a mi, a su lado Atenea

Y mas atrás casi escondida...

Medusa

Mi hermano caminaba furioso delante mio

-que vergüenza-decia el

-como porque?-pregunte con sorna aun atontado

-tu? Mi propio hermano!

-eso no esta comprobado-dije-papa viajo mucho y mama no es una santa

-al que salve de las garras de Cronos!

-me la vas a cantar siempre? Un favor no se recuerda, lo sabias?-

Atenea solo movia la cabeza furiosa

-jamas cambiara, padre-

-es que no es posible!

-oigan-reclame-alguien explíqueme primero que pasa y si me desencadenan mientras lo hacen , mejor eh!-

-me querias traicionar!-me grito Zeus

Yo mire fijamente a la sacerdotisa

Ella les había contado

Resople con furia

Maddie me había traicionado a mi…

Asi que me arme de paciencia, y enfrente a Zeus

-estaba en mis planes, en efecto-acepte

Ambos me miraron boquiabiertos

-no lo niegas!?-pregunto mi hermano con sorpresa

-mmmm, para que hacerlo-dije moviendo mis manos con indiferencia-sabes que siempre asumo las consecuencias de mis actos

-pero porque?-pregunto el

-porque quiero el Olimpo

-no sabes lo que dices-

-claro que lo se-respondi, acaso me creia estupido?-yo podria manejarlo mejor que tu

-tu solo quieres tus propios intereses Poseidon, odias sentirte relegado y detestas ser ignorado, que no te conformas con la inmensidad del mar?-

-soy poco conformista-replique-conmigo o lo es todo, o no es nada y quitame estas cadenas que me molestan!-

Zeus me miro furioso, creo que jamas penso que yo trataria de rebelarme ante el, siempre me trato como el hermano sobreprotector y yo era el junior consentido, si supiera que eso lo que yo mas odiaba, asi que se acerco a mi, su cara se notaba decepcionada

-aqui te quedaras un tiempo

-que?-dije yo furioso

-espero que las cadenas, te quiten un poco esas ideas de rebelion que te estan rondando en tu cabeza,te quiero hermano, y me duele en el alma que trates de traicionarme

-nosotros no tenemos alma-reclame furioso-desatame!

-ya he dado una orden y esta tiene que cumplirse

-yo no tengo porque cumplirla-reclame en el paroxismo del enojo-sueltame en este instante!

-aun eres parte del Olimpo,y no te mando al Tartaro por que se que seria peor, mas estas bajo mis ordenes y tendras que permanecer aqui, hasta que yo lo disponga

-es por eso mismo que te odio!-grite-siempre queriendo imponer tu voluntad bajo una falsa mascara de rectitud, no solo yo quiero derrocarte Zeus! Muchos quieren lo mismo!-

-Entonces correran la misma suerte que tu-me respondio -asi calmaremos su sed de rebelion

-juro que algun dia te derrotare-exclame-tarde o temprano acabare con tu reinado y con aquella a la que amas!

Medusa solo me escuchaba sin decir mas, Zeus me miro y tomando a Maddie del brazo, se alejaron los 3, mi estupido hermano me habia ganado la partida...

Mas de un año permaneci encadenado,sin saber nada de los tres, no pronuncie palabra en todo ese tiempo, solo mi mente hablaba, mi odio hacia Poseidon,Atenea y Medusa aumentaba dia con dia

Seguramente que ella ya le habia dado un hijo a Zeus...

Torturaba mi mente con imagenes de ambos juntos,la unica mujer que habia decidio conquistar, y ella habia elegido a mi hermano...

Jure jamas amar a otra

Como se habia atrevido a revelar mis planes?

Muy simple, ella era su sacerdotisa

Y la fidelidad estaba con ambos

Jamas conmigo

Suspiraba decepcionado cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba

Alce mis ojos

Y Zeus llego frente a mi

-hola hermano, a pasado mucho tiempo no es asi?-me pregunto con descaro

Yo preferi no mirarlo

Me asqueaba su simple presencia

El tomo asiento cerca de mi

-te ves mas delgado-observo

-no estoy en un palacio, lo recuerdas?-

-siempre pedi que te trataran bien y que te brindaran la mejor comida

-pues tus sirvientes cocinan del nabo, yo que tu, mejor los despido

El sonrio

-me alegra ver que tu sentido del humor esta intacto

-debera pasar demasiado tiempo para que yo cambie-replique

Con un movimiento de su mano,libero las cadenas

Yo lo mire extrañado

-eres libre

Yo masajee mis muñecas, estaban marcadas por el largo tiempo

-y ahora?-pregunte dudoso

-creo que ya entendiste la lección

Yo alce la ceja dudoso

-Tifon?

-derrotado esta-contesto-lamento mucho que lo sepas

-era un tonto que no debio revelar sus planes tan pronto-dije con una mueca sarcástica-en fin, si me disculpas, debo ir a ducharme

-no preguntaras por ella?-

Obviamente se referia a Maddie

Yo camine hacia la salida

-ella jamas me intereso-

Y Sali sin decir nada mas, no queria que me revelara que ahora era su mujer, ya tenia suficiente odio en contra de Medusa

**USTEDES SI QUE ME SORPRENDEN **

**SON UNOS LECTORES FENOMENALES**

**BIEN**

**20 MAS O YA SE CANSARON?**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando luche contra Poseidon, lo único que llenaba mi mente, era detener sus planes de conquista, mas el era un amo y señor de la batalla y cuando me lanzo al piso y tuve su tridente en el cuello, crei que era mi ultima hora,mas Atenea llego en ese instante y le golpeo con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente, yo grite su nombre porque pensé que lo había asesinado, lo alcance a agarrar antes de que cayera al piso

-que haces aquí?-me pregunto la diosa enojada

-queria hablar con el-le conteste mirándole y protegiendo a Poseidon entre mis brazos

Zeus llego al escucharnos

-Maddie-menciono mi nombre-que sucede?

-mi señor-pedi yo-fue un atrevimiento haber venido, solo estaba preocupada por ustedes-

-porque motivo?-pregunto mirándome

Yo suspire

-su hermano…me pregunto acerca de los planes de Tifon-

Zeus y Atenea se miraron uno al otro

-te lo adverti padre

-tonterias! Poseidon no se atrevería a traicionarme

-lamento informarle que asi es, mi señor-respondio Hermes acercándose-el me mando llamar para que le dijera todo lo que yo supiera acerca de su mortal enemigo,creo…que esta dispuesto a unirse contra usted

Dos poderosos rayos cimbraron todo el Monte Olimpo

Señal de que Zeus estaba furioso

Yo sostuve con mas fuerza a Poseidon que se encontraba desmayado en mis brazos

Zeus llamo a sus guardias y llevaron a su hermano a las mazmorras, yo solo mire con temor que lo hicieran, el dios líder se acerco a mi preguntándome

-viniste a detenerlo?-

Yo suspire y bajando mi mirada asentí

Zeus acaricio mis cabellos con dulzura, sus manos eran calidas

-que dulce eres-dijo-ven., mi querida Maddie…quiero que seas tu, quien este presente cuando Poseidon despierte

Yo segui a ambos en las mazmorras, sufri demasiado al ver al dios que amaba, encadenado e inconsciente, quizás debi ser mas valiente y haber dicho en su momento, que había ido por Poseidon y no por Zeus, pero tuve miedo de que lo condenaran al Tartaro

El dios supremo, mando decir con Hermes que iba a tener una reunión y que deseaba tenerlos a todos en cuanto terminara de hablar con Poseidon, el fiel mensajero salio veloz a cumplir las ordenes de su líder,cuando su hermano despertó de la terrible contusion que su sobrina le había propinado y el dispuso que se quedara encadenado

Ahí supe que lo había perdido

Su forma de mirarme, era fría e indiferente, a sus ojos…lo había traicionado, y en cierta forma lo era, aunque mi deseo era salvarle, ante el, fui la persona que lo dio todo por Atenea y Zeus

Cuando termino de hablar con Poseidon, el líder me tomo del brazo y me llevo ante los demás dioses

Todos se enteraron de la traición de su hermano, Zeus les advirtió que aquella persona que siguiera los pasos del dios del mar, iria directamente al Tartaro, nadie mas dio muestras de querer rebelarse, conocían la furia del dios de rayo y no tenían intenciones de tener a Cronos como vecino.

Zeus organizo su defensa, tenia que detener a Tifon, los dioses se unirían a la lucha precisamente en esos terribles confines, yo me aliste también, Atenea lo tomo como una muestra de lealtad mas mis razones eran otras

Asegurar la derrota de Tifon, y asi no dejar que Poseidon se le uniera

Tome mi arco, y me uni a las deidades que en carros de fuego, subían hacia la batalla contra el titan

No tenia miedo,quizás me sentía demasiado culpable como para detener mis planes, estuve todo el tiempo en el carruaje de Atenea, cuando llegamos a ese espantoso sitio, mis ojos aun mortales no podían creer tal desolación

El Tartaro era una región sin vida, con fuego en derredor, las almas se quemaban por sus crímenes, y todo olia a muerte, un escalofrio me recorrio al recordar, que esa pudo ser la morada de mi amado Poseidon, y me sentí menos culpable ahora, descendi del carruaje, y me aliste en las huestes de Atenea, soldados creados por Zeus eran liderados por los principales Dioses, Hades incluso estaba ahí

-no puedes tenerlo encadenado-reclamaba a su hermano mayor-es Poseidon!-

-sera su castigo por querer rebelarse-respondio Zeus

-pero no lo hizo realmente, planeaba hacerlo!-

-y eso lo hace menos culpable?

-no vas a juzgarlo por algo que aun no comete o si?

-Hades, se que lo aprecias, pero no voy a liberarlo

-en ese caso, atente a las consecuencias de lo que Poseidon pueda hacer cuando salga libre, porque el no abandonara su rencor hacia ti

El me miro y camino sin hablarme, yo baje los ojos recordándolo encadenado, Zeus se acerco a mi

-no debiste venir-

-quiero luchar-respondi

-ya me has demostrado gran lealtad Maddie y te aseguro que seras recordada por ello

Me sentí terrible al escucharlo

-solo cumpli con mi trabajo-dije alejándome-mi señor….debo buscar a Atenea

-te cuidare en la batalla-prometio el, yo lo único que deseaba, era ver a Poseidon libre

Las huestes de Tifon se dieron cuenta que Zeus y su gente estaba rodeando el Tartaro, mandaron formación de guerra, y ese dia, comenzó una de las mas cruentas batallas titánicas, Atenea, Hades, Afrodita, Hefesto, Hermes, y Artemisa, lideraban los ejércitos de Zeus, mi diosa era quien había hecho el plan de ataque y no resisti al pensar,que Poseidon hubiese ideado algo mejor, pero el no era un dios que trabajara en equipo, Tifon dio la orden de ataque. Y yo tome mi lugar entre aquel ejercito,comenzando una cruenta pelea, que duro varios días, quizá meses, en ese lugar no existe el tiempo y lo que para uno son horas, bien pueden ser días, Zeus cumplio en efecto su palabra y cuido todo el tiempo de mi, varias ocasiones me ayudo a que no me lastimaran y por mi parte, también coopere con derrocar al ejercito, Tifon por fin hizo su aparición

Era un ser terrible, Tifón era un colosal y espeluznante monstruo alado cuya estatura era tal que podía alcanzar las estrellas. Poseía cabezas de dragón por dedos y un gran número de serpientes se hallaba repartido entre sus muslos, con incluso más serpientes formando sus piernas a partir de éstos. Tifón podía abrasar todo lo que se le opusiese con su ígnea mirada, así como vomitar fuego y lava de su boca, y crear huracanes y terremotos moviendo sus alas.

Zeus se adelanto y comenzó una batalla titánica, Atenea me resguardo de los embates de la pelea, mi alma aun era mortal y podía ser lastimada, pero no podía dejar de ver como Zeus peleaba con esta colosal bestia, y me preguntaba como es que Poseidon queria ser su aliado

Era mas imbécil de lo que yo pensaba.

Su batalla duro 5 dias, al final, todos los dioses arremetieron contra el, y solo asi pudo volver a apresarlo en las regiones de este lugar, termino hecho un desastre, cuando volvimos al Olimpo, descubri con terror que había pasado ya un año, me preocupe por mi cuerpo mortal, mas Atenea me consolo diciendo que ella se había encargado de el y que para el mundo, Maddie o sea mi cuerpo,había pasado un año de lo mas normal, mientras mi alma luchaba en el Tartaro.

Me ofrecieron alojamiento y yo descanse de tan terrible experiencia, no concebia que hubiese sido testigo de peleas entre dioses y titanes, yo solo era una simple sacerdotisa con un solo motivo en la mente y este era mas humano de lo que pensaban.

Dormi creo que por 5 dias, al sexto ,Una de las servidoras del lugar me llevo un bellísimo vestido azul cielo, como jamas habían visto mis ojos, Zeus me invitaba a su mesa, y queria obsequiarme un regalo por mi participación en la guerra, yo accedi, me duche , me arregle y fui hacia el salón principal, ahí estaba el, sonriéndome en cuanto me miro

-luces perfecta, querida mia-me alabo y fue hasta mi tomando mi mano para llevarme a su lado

Yo solo asentí agradecida

-ven…disfrutemos del banquete

Una larga mesa con manjares había sido dispuesta para nosotros, yo comi solo un poco de fruta, una pregunta aun rondaba mi mente

-ya paso un año-dije yo con timidez

-el tiempo en el Tartaro es diferente, lo que para nosotros pueden ser minutos, alla son horas,las horas son días ,los días, semanas, y las semanas se convierten en años

-fue demasiado tiempo-respondi preocupada

-que te inquieta?-me cuestiono el

-todo este lapso…

-para quien?-

Yo no conteste, el no dejaba de mirarme, me sentía algo inquieta, en eso, Zeus tomo mi mano

-Maddie…quiero que sepas algo.

Yo estaba asustada

-este tiempo que pasaste junto a mi…junto a todos nosotros…me has demostrado gran lealtad y te has ganado mi corazón

Mala idea-pense yo

Me movi algo inquieta

-no hay nada que valore mas , que una mujer valiente y decidida, me has conquistado, de una manera tal, que solo pienso en ti ,que deseo pedirte…que formes parte de mi consorte.

Retire la mano que el tenia entre las suyas respondiéndole de inmediato.

-soy una sacerdotisa,mi señor…no puedo ser mujer de ningún hombre

-no soy un hombre, soy un dios

-que piensa y actua como uno, lo siento…

-podria hablar con Atenea

-señor…amo ser quien soy…he sido feliz sirviendo a mi diosa y asi quiero permanecer…me halaga…pero no pienso renunciar a mi castidad

Note que esto no le parecio tan agradable, que solo asintió

Bebio algo de vino y continuo:

-aun asi…quiero recompensarte por tu gran lealtad

-no es necesario

-si que lo es…anda…pide lo que quieras…

Yo inmediatamente pense en el y asi lo externe:

-libera a Poseidon

Zeus me miro con asombro

Creo que ahí fue donde se entero, que mi corazón tenia ya dueño

-porque hacerlo?-pregunto celoso

-porque me preguntaste por una recompensa y esa es la que deseo

-porque te importa tanto mi hermano?-dijo con acritud

-precisamente porque es tu hermano-respondi-mi señor…el no debe estar encadenado, su elemento es el mar

-no te preocupes por eso, Poseidon puede estar lejos del agua

-aun asi…es una humillación muy grande para el y los humanos pueden correr el riesgo de su ira, por favor …liberalo

Zeus me miro intensamente como si quisiera traspasar mis pensamientos

-Maddie…que sientes por el?-me pregunto

Yo solo baje la mirada y creo que con eso, obtuvo su respuesta, Zeus suspiro cansado

-ve a descansar, querida mia-dijo el

-pero…

-yo lo liberare-lo prometio sonriendo con tristeza

Suspire aliviada, sabia que podía contar con su palabra

**USTEDES SON MALAS! =_=**

**YA CASI ESTABA DORMIDO CUANDO REY ME DESPERTO PARA QUE SUBIERA EL FIC! **

**NO SABEN LO MOLESTO QUE ES EL SONIDO DEL WHATSS :C**

**BUENO**

**XD**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CHAPTER**

**SI NO DEJAN 20 COMENTS**

**ENTONCES ACTUALIZO HASTA EL LUNES**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Creo que se pueden ustedes imaginar que en cuanto sali a la libertad, también libere mi odio, mande huracanes a la tierra,maremotos, tifones y demás monstruos meteorológicos, el océano devoro varias islas, y no me importaron los barcos que no llegaron a puerto dejando a infinidad de viudas e hijos sin padres, todo mundo tenia que sufrir mi desventura., la gran humillación que yo había recibido.

Ya lo se, soy un poquitito rencoroso, no me juzguen, soy un Dios y como tal, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana,llegue a mi palacio en el fondo del mar, destrozando todo a mi paso, estaba en humor de aniquilar lo que se me pusiera frente a mi, asi que tome mi tridente y comencé a destruir cualquier cosa que tuviese frente amis ojos, incluyendo mis sirvientes, los océanos se revolvían furiosos,y las olas crecían enormes, los hombres estaban asustados que huian de las costas, mi hermano de seguro estaba mirando mi cólera, mas poco me importo, bien podía volver a encadenarme a lo que quisiera, el tenia lo que yo jamas consegui

El amor de Maddie

Tenia que vengar esta afrenta, era demasiado para mi ego el soportar que una tonta sacerdotisa, se hubiese burlado de mi, que me hubiese despreciado y para variar, que se quedara con mi hermano

Los huracanes no cesaban, Maddie salía del templo mirando hacia el mar, y pronunciaba mi nombre con espanto, sabia que yo ya había sido liberado y que no me iba a contener hasta que alguien, pagara por la humillación sufrida

Mi palacio quedo hecho añicos, no me importaba realmente, puedo volver a armarlo de nuevo en segundo, Hades me visitaba bastante preocupado de ver como su infierno se estaba llenando de almas de manera tan deprisa

-problemas de ira?-me pregunto entrando

Yo estaba sentado en mi trono con mi tridente aun en las manos y reluciendo, tenia la mirada perdida

-esto es …por ella, verdad?

Yo solo voltee mis ojos

Ella

significaba Medusa

-es muy hermosa-continuo el- y lucha estupendamente

Silencio absoluto

-fue con nosotros a luchar contra Tifon…lo vencimos

No había palabras

-se porto valiente en la guerra y Zeus no dejaba de cuidarla

Sonrisa burlona

Hades se acerco

-es por ella, verdad?-

**-FUE **por ella-respondi-…que dure un año encadenado

Mi hermano me miro con cierta pena

-querias derrocarlo?-

-y quien de nosotros no?-pregunte con pesar

-lo se…todos de hecho, pero...fue demasiado arriesgado. Poseidon…

-de no ser por su mujercita, habría funcionado!-replique yo levantándome

-era un plan fallido desde el inicio

-que no lo entiendes?-reclame-yo soy mas capaz que el para regir el Olimpo

-jamas te intereso el Olimpo-me dijo paciente Hades-solo quieres venganza

-y la voy a conseguir!-grite furioso-una venganza tal que toda la humanidad la recuerde cada maldito dia de su vida

-hermano

Yo me levante furico

-Zeus me pagara con creces habérmela arrebatado-

-ella lo eligio

-y también pagara!-

-de acuerdo, pero los humanos no tienen la culpa. Deja de mandar maremotos a la tierra, me estas llenando en infierno de almas

-y que? Eso no te gusta?

-no cuando hay sobrepoblación!-me reclamo-ya ves como es Persefone, que si ve mujeres lindas en el, se pone atroz de celosa, asi que, si quieres vengarte de la chica, hazlo, solo no me multipliques tanto el inframundo

-de acuerdo-dije con fastidio

Esa noche, iba yo a vengarme, de la forma mas vil que existe de Maddie

Hago un alto a mi relato porque lo que sigue, no es apto para niñas menores de 13 años, asi que te voy a pedir, que busques otra historia o pases al siguiente chapter, ya que luego vienen chicas exageradas que se sienten ofendidas de lo que leen sin siquiera ponerse a pensar que NADIE las obliga, pero en fin, están advertidas asi que no quiero que vengan a molestar

Continuo:

Esa noche decidi cobrarme la afrenta recibida, todas las cosas que había pasado junto a la mujer que había amado, las borre de mi mente, las tardes que habíamos conversado, las discusiones, peleas, todo era ya parte del ayer, ahora solo queria demostrarle a Zeus, que no se podía jugar con el dios del mar sin recibir castigo alguno, se dice que al océano se le respeta y eso era exactamente lo que yo pedia de ellos

Respeto

Un respeto que una estúpida sacerdotisa no cumplio, ahora iba a ser mi turno, de vengarme de ellos

Ya no me importaba el Olimpo

Podían quedárselo junto con todo sus dioses y poderes, siendo honesto con ustedes, jamas me intereso, solo queria que Zeus sintiera lo que es, que te quitaran algo que te importa demasiado

Sali de mi mansión, y me escondi entre las sombras de la noche, la tormenta aun rugia furiosa , parecía no querer cesar, las calles estaba desiertas, todos estaban escondidos y temerosos de mi ira, cada sacrificio que los hombres ofrecían para que mi enojo cesara, me hacia enfurecer mas, cada que lanzaban algo al agua, las olas se lo devolvían furiosas y ellos cesaron de tratar de apaciguar mi enojo, no había nada que pudiese sanar mi alma

Llegue a las afueras del templo de la estúpida de Atenea, mande dos poderosos rayos a destruir los monumentos que orgullosos se erguían en el frente del mismo, despues, seguiría ella en la ruta de mi venganza, entre con una fuerte ventisca que hizo añicos la puerta, Medusa llego veloz hasta el atrio de templo, a averiguar que pasaba, yo estaba en medio de ella, mirándola con odio, sus ojos se asombraron al verme

-Poseidon-dijo extrañada

Yo camine rodeándola como a una presa, esa noche ella tenia que pagar todo lo que me había hecho

Maddie solo me miraba nerviosa

-debes irte-dijo al mirar mis ojos llenos de odio

Yo sonreí con burla

-la sacerdotisa principal me lo manda?-pregunte con sorna

Ella suspiro

-asi es….no eres bienvenido al templo de mi diosa despues de tu traición

-traicion?-pregunte-quien lo dice?

-tu estabas a punto de traicionar a tu propio hermano-

-y tu fuiste a ponerlo sobre aviso…ESO…es algo que no debiste haber hecho

Y a una gran velocidad la arrincone en la pared tomándola del cuello

Ella luchaba asustada

-bien podría ahorcarte en este instante y Zeus sufriría la perdida de su mujercita

-como?-pregunto extrañada

-dime...te gusta como te trata mi hermano?

Maddie aunque estaba sometida por mi, me miro intrigada

-sueltame-me pidió tratando de zafarse

-no en esta noche-dije en su oído-

Sabia que conmigo no se jugaba y se sentía en verdadero peligro

-lo hice por tu bien-luchaba tratando de liberarse

-acaso crees que te voy a creer, maldita perra?-le grite furioso azotándola contra la pared-nada de lo que digas cambiara el hecho de que abriste tu asquerosa boca!-

-Poseidon- pedia ella casi ahogada

-primero me vengare de ti, asi Zeus sabra lo que se siente que te arrebaten algo que deseas-

-en verdad..solo deseaba protegerte-pedia casi llorando-creeme por favor

Volvi a golpearla contra la pared

-nada de lo que digas para salvarte te ayudara…para mi…estas muerta…y si Zeus sufre tu muerte…es parte de mi venganza

Ella me miraba llorando, creo que el temor la hacia verter esas lagrimas, con todo, no me conmovieron, mi corazón estaba lleno de odio

-dime…cual es el peor castigo para una sacerdotisa de Atenas?-pregunte con burla

Maddie me miro asustada

-no-pidio con un hilo de voz

-y porque no?-

-porque ser sacerdotisa es mi vida-pidio ella-solo asi puedo comunicarme con..

-Con Zeus?-le interrumpi-Descuida, despues de esto, el no querra saber de ti

-Poseidon, por favor-pedia sufriendo-

Mas cuando un hombre o Dios, lo dominan los celos, incluso las lagrimas de la que ama…se vuelven odiosas, que la jale sin miramientos y la tumbe en el altar mayor de Atenea, mirándola con burla

-vas a conocer a un verdadero Dios furioso-dije amenazante

y.. la tome

hice oídos sordos a sus gritos

a sus peticiones

a sus lagrimas

a su dolor

solo queria apoderarme de lo que Zeus tanto amaba, y al mismo tiempo, disfrutarla, no me enorgullezco de eso…es una parte que honestamente aborrezco de mi existencia

Cuando termine el ultraje, para mi horror, note que Maddie no había sido tocada por ningún hombre, yo había sido el primero, me retire de ella con el mismo espanto que si la hubiese asesinado, Medusa lloraba desconsolada aun en el altar, En ese instante, Atenea se apareció y vio con furia contenida, lo que acababa de suceder

me miro fijamente diciendo:

-que has hecho?

Yo permaneci en silencio, no me estaba sintiendo nada bien, aun cuando mi venganza había sido consumada, no me sentia absolutamente nada contento con mi falta cometida, Zeus apareció a su vez, mirando el espectáculo, Maddie se cubria como podía

-Poseidon

Voltee al oir mi nombre

-te gane-dije con sarcasmo

Mi hermano me abofeteo

-eres una estúpida bestia-me regaño-como pudiste?

-solo me adelante a ti- le enfrente con burla-lastima, de ahora en adelante, tu seras siempre el segundo, ella ya fue mia,y ahora, te la regalo si gustas

Maddie me miraba sin creer mis palabras, acaso ella solo era un objeto para mi?

Mas Atenea era la mas ofendida,sus ojos lo denotaban, yo estaba por retirarme sin querer dar mas explicaciones y sin deseos de mirar a mi victima,cuando mi sobrina hablo

-todo esto sucedió por culpa tuya

**HOLA BUEN DIA**

**SI NOS PONEMOS LAS PILAS**

**ESTE DIA SUBO TODO EL FIC**

**LES GUSTARIA?**

**DEJEN 20 COMENTARIOS**

**Y NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Voltee para defenderme, pero me sorprendio que no me hablaba a mi

Atenea miraba a Medusa quien la veía sorprendida

-tu pusiste a ambos dioses en contra….tu maldita belleza ocasiono todo los problemas entre nuestra tranquila sociedad

-pero-reclamo ella.

-silencio! Desde ahora, nadie podrá mirarte a los ojos, ningún hombre podrá volver a recrearse con tu rostro, y tu cuerpo se convertirá, en un ser despreciable que todo mundo se horrorizara al verte

Me quede sorprendido al escucharla

Maddie se levanto asustada

-pero Atenea...

Mi sobrina apuntaba hacia la victima

-Maddie-grite yendo hacia ella tratando de salvarla mas Zeus me detuvo antes de que el rayo me golpeara también a mi

La diosa solo lanzo la poderosa maldición envolviendo a Medusa en un halo de luz cegadora, yo sabia que algo andaba mal. Atenea es sumamente rencorosa y jamas se tentaba el corazón con sus venganzas, es el doble de malvada que yo, lo lleva en la sangre

Vi con espanto, que estaba transformándose, en un monstruo, su cuerpo era el de una serpiente, su hermoso cabello cambiaba a cientos de serpientes venenosas, sus ojos verdes, resplandecian con horror y la hermosa Medusa estaba desfigurándose entre gritos de dolor

-Atenea, basta! que haz hecho!-reclamaba yo furioso-

Zeus me detenia aun, llegaron sus soldados y me sacaron del templo, mas alcance a mirar…en el monstruo que mi amada Maddie se había convertido…

Me llevaron a mi hogar aun me tenian atado entre varios y luche porque me liberaran,tenia que ayudarla, revertir el hechizo, de una forma o de otra, yo era quien la había dañado y la habían castigado a ella..no era justo

Atenea se apareció ante mi,me libere como pude, tome mi tridente y la recibi con un poderoso rayo

-asi recibes a toda tu familia?-me pregunto con una sonrisa malvada

-estas demente!-le reclame-yo fui el que la lastimo!

-ahora estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste? No seas patético-me reclamo acercandose

Yo le apunte con mi tridente

-esto me lo vas a pagar…

-como? Aprovechándote de mi? Porque solo asi te sabes vengar!

Le lance un segundo rayo que le lastimo el rostro, ya que se había alcanzado a quitar a tiempo., ella se sorprendio de que la atacara, que me miro con ojos asustados

-a la proxima no fallare-le amenace furioso

Atenea se acerco mas

-yo no pienso atacarte…eres mi tio favorito

Volvi a responder con otro disparo

Mi sobrina volvió a escabullirse

-Poseidon!-grito ella asustada

Yo no tenia intenciones de detenerme, volvi a apuntar y cuando dispare, Zeus desvio el tiro

-ya basta!-me grito-no permitiré que dañes a mi hija

-hazte a un lado-pedi furioso

-que no has hecho ya bastante?-pregunto molesto, sus ojos lo denotaban

-esto fue culpa tuya.-reclame-por meterte en donde no te llaman!-

-Maddie no te pertenecia, y mira en lo que la has convertido

-yo?-casi grite-la loca de tu hija fue quien la maldijo, no tenia porque hacerlo!

-deshonro mi templo

-yo fui quien la ultraje!-le contradije-que acaso ni siquiera sabes eso? Eres diosa virgen no estúpida!

Atenea estaba furiosa

-querias que te maldijera a ti? Porque puedo hacerlo!

-suficiente-mando Zeus- ya se hizo suficiente daño esta noche

-en donde esta ella?-pregunte

-no la volveras a ver-me contesto mi hermano

-en donde esta?-volvi a preguntar con furia

Zeus se paro frente a mi

-que no le has lastimado suficiente?...basta ya Poseidon…Maddie no tenia porque cargar con esa maldición…ahora, su vida y la de su familia ha cambiado, llevaran por siempre la estirpe Gorgona en su sangre…y jamas volverán a ver a nadie a los ojos…por toda la eternidad

Me sentí realmente culpable, yo no queria ese final para ella

fue mi enemiga …si

pero no pude soportar el peso de la culpa, de dejar al mundo, sin la belleza de la sacerdotisa de Atenea

apacigue mi ira

no tenia razones para ir hacia ella

no la busque nunca mas, me recluí en mi guarida, pensando en lo que había hecho, Euriale, su hermana, me visito una noche, era una gran hechizera, que se revistió como Maddie engañándome para pasar la noche con ella, cuando desperté, la terrible Gorgona trato de asesinarme, en venganza por lo de su hermana, logro huir despues de nuestro enfrentamiento, supe que había quedado preñada,al tiempo, dio a luz a dos engendros, la busque, y me deshice de ambos monstruos, la historia cree erradamente que Medusa fue quien me dio a ambos primogénitos, mas esto no es verdad, yo los asesine, hasta ese entonces, jamas supe que Maddie en verdad había quedado embarazada de mi esa noche, hasta muchos siglos despues.

Me entere que ella había sido recluida en una isla, en donde esparcio el terror entre los hombres, cazandolos y matándolos, convirtiéndolos en estatuas si se atrevían a mirar sus ojos esmeraldas,su nombre era sinonimo de horror y muerte,aunque quise buscarla, no pude, mi propia vergüenza me hizo detenerme…

Lo peor vino despues...

Cuando me entere una noche.

que Medusa había muerto.

A manos del heroe Perseo

Esa ha sido la noticia mas difícil que he escuchado en mi existencia

Llore

Lo acepto públicamente

Llore por la única mujer que había amado, y que había condenado a una maldición terrible y dolorosa

Llore por mi propia cobardía de no haber podido luchar por ella, por no haberla salvado y de haberla agraviado de esa manera

Nunca mas quise saber de sentimientos por nadie..el mar es traicionero, dicen los hombres

No

No es asi

El mar no traiciona

Su Dios si.

*.*.*. *.*.*.

Cuando escuche el mar agitarse de esa manera, supe que Poseidon había sido liberado como Zeus lo había prometido, Sali al jardín a mirar su cólera furiosa, las olas se alzaban enormes y devoraban grandes pedazos de tierra, la gente huia despavorida, el templo de Atenea estaba en lo mas alto y como tal, estaba a salvo del peligro, mas vi con horror que las olas estaban a punto de tocar, es como si el me estuviera rastreando para poder consumar su venganza

Sabia que tarde o temprano ocurriría

Me lo merecia

Ordene que todas las jovenes se refugiaran en sus habitaciones hasta que el huracán cesara en su furia, no tenia intención de perder a nadie por la cólera celosa del dios del mar

Oi como algunas construcciones eran destruidas por el vendaval, realmente fueron horas de angustia y terror por mi gente, cuantas personas no murieron esos días? cuantos barcos no habían sido hundidos por la venganza del hermano de Zeus? Llore amargamente al pensarlo siquiera

Yo era la culpable de aquella masacre

Por haber traicionado a Poseidon…

Como deseaba hondamente verlo aparecer enfrente de mi, con su sonrisa sarcástica y sus preguntas que me hacían desatinar, era preferible a ver tal destrucción en derredor por su furia incontenible

Hubiera deseado tan solo 5 minutos de esas tardes a su lado y haberle podido confesar, que lo amaba a el, que siempre mis pensamientos al único que le habían pertenecido. Habían sido para el

Era ya enteramente de noche, el vendaval seguía su curso, cuando escuche romperse las puertas del templo, corri asustada hacia el atrio

Y ahí, frente a mi, apareció el Dios que tanto amaba

Mas su mirada era distinta, estaba llena de odio, sus ojos ahora estaban rojizos,y solo veía venganza en ellos

Aunque trate de hacerlo entrar en razón , el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, y por las palabras que pronuncio, el tenia la creencia de que yo era, la mujer de Zeus, no me dejo explicar que eso era una equivocación, que todo lo había hecho por amor a el,y no por su hermano, pero me tenia asida del cuello y estuvo a punto de ahorcarme, cuando me lanzo hasta el altar mayor y me ultrajo de una forma, vil y salvaje, ni mis gritos de dolor le hicieron detenerse, comprobó que yo aun era casta y pura, que el había sido el primero, mas eso no le importo,lo odie por eso…. Atenea se presento despues de la afrenta cometida en su templo, y solto su furia hacia mi, maldiciéndome para toda la eternidad…convirtiéndome en un monstruo con figura de serpiente, colmillos, lengua bífida y venenosa,mis cabellos se trasformaron en esto…un serpentario viviente como dice el, y mis ojos, nadie puede mirarlos o sera convertido en piedra al instante para siempre, fue una transformación muy dolorosa, grite de horror y crei morir, cuando termino, Zeus me mando a una isla en donde me recluyo, olvidándose de mi

Solo conserve mi arco

Y con ese comencé a cazar para sobrevivir y despues por diversión

Mi nombre comenzo a esparcirse entre la gente

La terrible Medusa,la mujer con figura de serpiente

Mi santuario estaba repleto de estatuas de hombres que se arriesgaban por derrotarme, pobre infelices, jamas pudieron contra mi,el sonido de mi voz significaba muerte, la habian convertido en un sisear de vibora

Mi familia completa fue transformada en Gorgonas, mi hermana Euriale era la única que me visitaba, me entere que Poseidon la había hecho su amante una noche y la había dejado preñada

Un motivo mas de odio hacia el

Tuvieron dos hijos, mismos que al nacer, su padre se encargo de exterminarlos

Me alegre por eso.

Por un tiempo, tuve la estúpida idea de que el, me buscaría para encontrar una forma de ayudarme

Los días pasaron y los años les acompañaron

Poseidon jamas apareció

El amor se transformo, en un odio tan puro y fuerte como antes lo había amado

Hasta que Perseo acabo con mi existencia

El necesitaba de mi cabeza, para salvar a la mujer que amaba del kraken

Que ironia

Yo iba a salvar a dos enamorados, cuando precisamente mi historia, no tenia nada de amor involucrado

El fue un excelente contrincante, me degolló y tomo mi cabeza para convertir al titan en piedra, mis poderes les afectan a ellos, pero no a los dioses, al menos no a Poseidon aunque quisiera usar mi poder en contra de el.

No recuerdo ese tiempo que pase muerta, solo recuerdo una incandescente luz que me cegaba, abri los ojos, y me encontré acostada en medio de el palacio de Zeus, desnuda y con el , Hefesto y Afrodita alrededor mio

-solo pude devolverle parte de su belleza-decia la diosa a su padre

Zeus sonreía complacido

El tocado de víboras y mis ojos ,aun tenían la maldición

Mas mi cuerpo había recuperado sus antiguas formas, al igual que mi rostro, lo toque maravillada

-bienvenida, querida mia

Yo no sabia si golpearlo o alejarme de su presencia, no queria volver a verlos

-padre…-dijo Afrodita-ella esta..

-yo se lo dire-interrumpio y mirandome, continuo -te hemos vuelto a la vida-me informo el dios

Yo toque mi cuello, mi cabeza estaba de nuevo en su lugar

Aun permanecia muda

-fue muy injusto lo que te hicieron y quise remediar parte de la maldición

Yo lo mire confundida

-aun debes esconder tus ojos de los hombres-me informo-y tu peligroso tocado, sera un recuerdo de lo que sucedió

Yo me levante furiosa

-yo no hice nada! Tu estúpido hermano me ultrajo!-

No me importaba tutearlo

Al diablo la obediencia!

Zeus suspiro

-Poseidon tiene ahora nuevas mujeres, han pasado muchos años, el ya no te recuerda

-que raro!-grite enojada-no me interesa en lo absoluto!solo quiero que me dejen en paz, no quiero saber de nuevo de dioses ni de cantos, guerras, nada que tenga que ver con el Olimpo!-

**BIEN**

**DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y FINALIZAMOS**

**SI SE PONEN LAS PILAS**

**PODEMOS LOGRARLO ESTA MISMA TARDE**

DEUCE GORGON

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


	10. Chapter 10

-estas embarazada-me solto Zeus

Me quede en shock

No podía creerlo..

Yo

esperando un hijo del hombre que me había ultrajado

un hijo de Poseidon

Toque mi estomago protegiéndolo

-como?-pregunte en un hilo de voz

-Poseidon te ha preñado

Yo no podía creerlo, un bebe del Dios que tantos años había odiado y que tanto daño me había hecho

No podía creer como mi criatura había sobrevivido al odio

-pero…

-tu hijo es un semidios…que crece seguro dentro de ti…es mitad humano, gorgona …y tiene los poderes de su padre, jamas se desarrollo por la maldicion, el ha estado escondido todo este tiempo-

Me sente sintiendo mil emociones a la vez

Mi pobre bebe había sido concebido de un gran odio

Comencé a llorar...mas no supe si de pesar …o de alegría, tenia conmigo una nueva razón para vivir

-Maddie-dijo Zeus acercándose, yo me aleje al instante-no pienso hacerte daño

-no me interesa! No dejare que lo toques-amenace como una leona

-de acuerdo,te devolveré a la tierra…Monsters y Humanos están co-habitando el mundo, hoy son pocos, pero pronto habrá mas, entre ellos hallaras la paz y tranquilidad, que aquí no encontraste-

Eso queria

Un hogar para mi bebe

-solo te pediré algo-dije decidida

-te debo tanto, que esta concedido desde hoy

-que soy ahora? Mortal, monster?

-eres inmortal,Maddie…es mi regalo para ti

Yo asentí, era lo menos que esperaba

-el favor que te pido es,…que conserves a mi bebe a salvo dentro de mi, hasta que yo te pida que venga a este mundo

-de acuerdo-acepto el

Yo me levante decidida

-y jamas le informes a Poseidon de este hijo…si lo veo cerca de el…lo matare

Zeus asintió nuevamente

-hasta pronto mi dulce Maddie-me despidió el regresándome a la tierra

Asi comencé mi trabajo en este mundo, creando un imperio para mi pequeño, pase años escondida entre los hombres, aprendiendo, cosechando frutos, haciéndome cada vez mas poderosa,hace 18 años, fui al Partenon, invoque a Zeus y este apareció tan pronto, como si me hubiese estado esperando

Yo usaba una camiseta sport, turbante, lentes, jeans y botas, pasaba por una jovencita ante los ojos de las personas, cuando me vio, nuevamente se maravillo

-te ves preciosa-sonrio el

Yo lo mire con desprecio

-esto no es una reunión de exalumnos Zeus, tu ya sabes para que te llame

El rio

-has cambiado

-acaso pensabas que te iba a llamar, mi señor, y te recibiría con cantos? No! Ya aprendi la lección

-eso veo, dime…que has hecho todos estos años?-

-trabajar, hacerme inmensamente rica, crear un estatus social estable, una en donde no necesite de ningún estúpido hombre-

-que bien-

-sabes…estaba tan equivocada antes, el verdadero dios, el que te da poder…es el dinero, y mira que me costo siglos entenderlo!-

-el dinero no lo es todo Maddie-

-lo dice un dios que ha sido reemplazado por otro mejor

Zeus suspiro molesto, odiaba que se lo recordaran

-ahora sirvo a ese otro dios, que me enseño la misericordia, el perdón y el amar al prójimo pero mas…a amar a tus hijos mas que a nada,ya que el mismo murió en una cruz , en un acto de amor verdadero

-eso piensas?-pregunto con burla

-ustedes solo me enseñaron la traición, el odio, la venganza, a ser unos egoístas y a pelear por quien era mas importante. Cuando nada de eso importa realmente, y eso lo aprendi de otra manera,sin rencores, y ahora…estoy lista para el

-para quien?

Yo toque mi estomaguito

-ah…quieres a tu hijo

-si…ahora tengo lo que el se merece…soy dueña de una isla, y de una cuantiosa fortuna que le heredare, para que jamas tenga necesidad de buscar a su padre

-y si lo hace?-me pregunto

-mentire sobre eso, no dejare que su venganza lo persiga, mi bebe crecerá con la idea de que un criador de caballos es su padre, incluso tengo ya el fideicomiso listo,jamas debe enterarse que Poseidon, es su verdadero progenitor

-me negaras conocer a mi sobrino?

Yo lo mire con burla

-no quiero verte cerca de el, va la misma amenaza que le di a Poseidon

Zeus asintió con tristeza

Con un movimiento de su mano, me lleno de una calida luz, yo sentí en ese momento palpitar el corazón de mi bebe, sonreí al notarlo

-en nueve meses-dijo cuando esa luz se apago-nacera sano y fuerte…es un niño

-tenias que arruinarme la sorpresa!-le reclame

Zeus sonrio

-al menos puedo saber…como lo llamaras?

Yo acariciaba mi vientre feliz

-Deuce…

-es un nombre raro-dijo el mirándome extrañado

-es una onomatopeya de "Dios" si lo pronuncias rápido,es como si dijeras esa palabra

El se acerco

-te guste o no…es como un tributo a su padre

-es un tributo a si mismo, es un fuerte semi dios que se mantuvo firme aun con todo lo que su madre padecio,…mas solo tratare de que sea feliz, y que no exista nada que lo haga sufrir…adiós Zeus…espero no volver a verte-

-adios, mi querida Maddie-dijo el en una reverencia-yo si espero volver a mirar tu belleza

Y desaparecio

9 meses despues, yo daba a luz a un hermoso niño, mi hijo era, el bebe mas divino que había visto en mi vida, cuando los doctores lo pusieron en mi regazo, llore feliz tomandolo, tan pequeño e indefenso ,recordé la forma tan atroz en que había sido concebido, y solo pude maravillarme de como algo tan terrible, naciera algo tan hermoso…el dejo de llorar en cuanto lo abrace, lo acobije en mis brazos, y al mirar por la ventana, un hermoso arcoíris resplandecia en el cielo,sabia que era un regalo de su tio, voltee un poco a Deuce hacia la ventana sabia que Zeus estaba feliz de conocer a su bello sobrino

Mi pequeño crecio feliz,rodeado de gente que lo adoraba, mis hermanas y mi familia,nos visitaban de forma continua, quizás es porque soy su madre, pero jamas conoci niño mas hermoso en la vida, ninguno de los hijos de Poseidon poseía esa belleza en su infantil carita, Deuce para mi desgracia, fue pareciéndose cada dia mas a su padre, sus ojos, su cara, su carácter! Ese sarcasmo que desde niño surgio, recuerdo que en una ocasión, estaba buscando uno de sus pequeños tenis nike, yo lo vestia para la guardería, el estaba acostado tomando su biberón, era algo que no tenia que interrumpir porque le enojaba al señor ser molestado a la hora de sus alimentos, asi que como buen hombre, tenia que vestirlo mientras el comia feliz, mas no encontraba el otro par de teni, lo buscaba desesperada porque yo tenia que ir a trabajar, revolví la habitación del bebe, el tenia solo 2 años de edad,lo digo para que tomen en cuenta lo precoz que era, seguía buscando el dichoso zapatito mas no lo encontraba, le pregunte a toda la servidumbre,puse a Patroclus a buscar inclusive en el jardín, en verdad que me desesperaba no encontrarlo, ya que eran sus favoritos y me hacia un berrinche si no salía con ellos puestos

Ya había yo arrugado mi traje sastre, desenredado mi turbante y estaba agachada buscándolo, hasta que dije

-Deuce, en donde esta tu zapato?

El seguía bebiendo su leche

-Deucey!

-no sabo!-me contesto molesto por haberlo interrumpido

-si sabes, anoche los traías puestos-le reclame-en donde los pusiste?

-no sabo, no sabo!-reclamo de nuevo enojado

Yo resople, ese bebe tenia un carácter muy fuerte, mezcla de Poseidon y mia

-bien-dije yo-entonces te quedaras solo en casa porque mami debe ir a trabajar y tu no jugaras con tus amiguitos

El me veía desde la cama acostado, bufo exactamente como yo, se levanto, me dio su biberón diciendo:toma

Fue hasta su caja de juguetes. Tomo uno de sus camioncitos, y saco el tenis que tenia escondido, entregandomelo y diciéndome:

-ten..no te esteses-(ten, no te estreses)

Claro que me sorprendio su contestación! Ese bebe no era normal, y asi fue creciendo demostrándome su carácter fuerte, despues de todo, era un semidios, yo lo adiestre en arquería, esgrima, peleas, atletismo, y en todo aquello que pudisese necesitar de grande, si alguna vez su loco padre se le ocurriera enfrentarlo

Deuce crecio creyendo que su papa fue un criador de caballos,que había fallecido años atrás. incluso, cada cumpleaños, lo llevaba al banco, a sacar dinero de su fideicomiso que su "padre" le había heredado, dinero para algún regalo personal, porque asi, el lo había estipulado

Todo eso era falso, el dinero lo depositaba yo en su cuenta y el solo tenia acceso a cierta cantidad, destinada para sus estudios,pegue el grito en el cielo, cuando me entere que habia sacado mas de 20 mil dolares cuando le compro la sortija a Cleo, mas no pude decir que ese dinero era mio, ya que se suponia, era herencia de su progenitos

Solo en una ocasión dudo que esto fuese verdad

Eran vacaciones, y yo no dejaba que Deuce jugara en el mar, por temor a que Poseidon lo descubriera, asi que tenia una piscina en casa en donde el y sus amigos jugaban siempre, tenia como 8 años de edad, era ya un niño fuerte y valeroso, la casa siempre estaba llena de chicos que deseaban jugar con el por el carácter tan afable que tiene, incluso las niñas empezaban ya a mirarlo, cosa que me desagradaba,el estaba jugando con ellos mientras yo trabajaba en la oficina, escuchando la algarabía propia de los niños, mas paso como unos 20 minutos sin que yo escuchara nada, me preocupe, DEuce bien podía haberme desobedecido y haber ido a la playa sin mi, asi que fui a buscarlo, todos los chicos estaban asomados a la orilla de la piscina, me extraño verlos

-y Deuce?-les pregunte

-señora Gorgon!-me dijo una chica-Deucey esta ahí abajo conteniendo la respiración y lleva ya 30 minutos

Senti que mi corazón se detuvo, entre al agua a buscarlo, y note que estaba en el fondo de la piscina, parado como si estuviese afuera, incluso me saludo, yo lo tome y Sali con el, le di la regañiza de su vida en cuanto estuvimos fuera

-pero mamá!-replico el-estaba implantando marca

-pudiste haberte ahogado!-le grite furiosa tapándolo con una toalla-estas loco?

-podia respirar!-

-nadie respira bajo el agua-reclame

-yo si! Te lo juro Maddie-

-wao Deuce-dijo una niña tonta-a lo mejor eres hijo del Dios del Mar Poseidon

Yo voltee furiosa

-no digas estupideces-le regañe furica a la niña-mi hijo nada tiene que ver con dioses, ahora todos fuera de mi casa! Estuvieron a punto de ahogar a mi niño, fuera!

Todos los amiguitos de Deuce salieron con tristeza, hasta mi hijo me veía de esa manera

-lo lamento Maddie-dijo el disculpándose

-ve a tu habtacion-mande- y no saldrás de ahí

El solo asintió entrando tristemente

Me sentí fatal, Deucey era un buen niño, esa noche le abrace y le dije que mi único temor, era perderlo, me prometio no volver a hacerlo hasta que cumplio 14 años, era ya un chico muy atractivo, la pubertad no le hizo muchos estragos, convirtiéndolo en el joven mas guapo de mi isla, estábamos en una reunión, en un acantilado, varias madres de familia estaban ahí reunidas, era fin de curso, y disfrutábamos de un gran tiempo y una estupenda comida, ese risco era famoso por la cantidad de clavados que jóvenes temerarios, solian aventarse desde ahí, mi hijo estaba con sus amigos y yo no lo perdia de vista, unos a otros se secreteaban, las chicas seguían ya a mi Deuce y el le encantaba tener muchas admiradoras

Exactamente igual a Poseidon…

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**POR MI PARTE ES TODO**

**ME DESPIDO AGRADECIENDO SU ATENCION A ESTA 4 TEMPORADA**

**GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR MIS RETOS**

**POR ACOMPAÑARNOS **

**POR APOYAR A LA MUJER QUE AMO**

**Y POR DISFRUTAR**

**DE ESTAS HISTORIAS QUE SE, ELLA REALIZA CON GRAN CARIÑO**

**MI CARIÑO, MIS RESPETOS Y ESPERO VERLAS LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA QUE ARRANCA EN 2 SEMANAS**

**20 COMENTARIOS MAS Y REY SUBE EL FINAL PARA ESTAR CON USTEDES**

**LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, CUANDO LO LEAN COMPLETO LE DEJEN A REY SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES PARECIO **

**A ELLA LE ENCANTA LEERLOS TODOS**

**PREGUNTAS LAS MISMAS**

**APROVECHEN QUE ELLA VIENE EN EL OTRO CHAPTER Y PREGUNTENLE LO QUE DESEEN**

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**SEE YOU**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	11. Chapter 11

Los mas atrevidos que eran de grados superiores se tiraban clavados desde alturas enormes, ninguno de los amigos de el,habian querido jamas saltar desde ahí, el me miraba y muy seria le decia:

-ni te atrevas a intentarlo-

El solo sonreia continuando charlando con sus compañeros, una de las madres de los chicos me hizo platica y tan solo me descuide 5 minutos, cuando vi que el pegaba la carrera hacia el risco saltando de el

Me levante asustadisima gritando su nombre, eran al menos unos 50 metros en caida libre,vi la forma tan estruendosa que cayo al agua, incluso note como el mar se agito,mas no note que saliera, no se como baje corriendo el risco en segundos gritando el nombre de mi hijo, al llegar a la orilla de la playa, el iba saliendo del agua

-fue increible!-dijo extasiado acomodandose sus anteojos que jamas los habia perdido-

Yo llegue y lo agite por los hombros

-estas loco?porque demonios hiciste eso? Pudiste haberte matado!

-calmate Maddie!-me contesto asombrado-no me paso nada, soy un excelente nadador

-esto a sido el limite de tus tonterias Deuce Gorgon! Nos vamos a casa, ahora mismo!-

-que? Porque?-se atrevio a preguntar-

-porque? Porque te tiraste de una altura de 50 metros! No se que querias demostrar con eso, que eres el mas imbecil de tus amigos?pues te lo aseguro yo! Lo eres! Ve al auto ahora

-siempre estas sobreprotegiendome! Odio eso-se atrevio a responderme

-no me salgas con tu drama, que sabes bien lo que hiciste!

-y que con eso? Vivimos en una maldita isla rodeada de agua! Y tu te frikeas porque yo nade en el mar,solo quieres tenerme encerrado todo el tiempo-

-porque eres mi hijo!

-exacto! Soy tu hijo, no tu presa!

-sube al auto y punto!-grite furiosa poniendole punto final a la discusion

Deuce enfadado y haciendo caras pero me obedecio,era dificil domar ese caracter rebelde que tenia

Pero en algo tenia razon, viviamos en una isla rodeada de agua, cuanto tiempo tendria que pasar , antes de que Poseidon se diera cuenta, de que yo le habia dado un hijo?

Esa noche entre a la habitacion de mi niño, aun seguia furico, es demasiado voluntarioso cuando le gana el enojo, vi que veia fotos de Estados Unidos en su computadora, jamas le habia llevado antes,y sabia que era uno de sus mas grandes deseos,entre con sigilo y le pregunte:

-que miras?-

El minimizo el buscador

-nada

-seguro?-pregunte yo

Deuce solo asintio.

Le di un obsequio en señal de ofrenda de paz, era una extraña rata de dos colas que llevaba en una jaula, desde lo de su dragon, Deucey no habia querido tener otra mascota, la vio y sonrio

-que cool!-dijo asombrado

-es una pequeña mascota para ti

-puedo conservarla?-me pregunto con inocencia

-te la traje para eso-le respondi

El de inmediato la saco de la jaula,lo bueno que el veterinario me habia advertido que era 100% segura o ya hubiese llamado al exterminador

Mi hijo jugaba con ella mientras yo le abrazaba

-te quiero

El suspiro

-yo tambien te quiero Maddie...lamento lo de la mañana

-esta bien-sonrei yo besandole-sabes que te protejo porque eres mi mundo,mi razon de vivir

-lo se mamá

-y no soportaria que algo te pasara, porque eres mi todo

El sostuvo mi mano

-todo eso lo se, es solo que no me gusta que me asfixies, odio sentirme atado

Exactamente igual a su padre

Yo lo bese de nuevo y mientras el jugaba con su rata, le dije que ordenaria la cena,cuando salia,lo escuche decir:

-tu te llamaras Perseus

Voltee molesta por la indirecta

-Deucey!

El solo sonreia con sarcasmo mientras seguia con su mascota

Esa noche, cuando ya mi pequeño dormia, sali hacia el acantilado que rodea mi mansion y acaricie la idea de sacarlo de Grecia, esa isla ya le estaba quedando pequeña, ademas, tuve el temor de que Poseidon lo llegase a reconocer, que un terrible miedo comenzo a llenarme,recorde su rostro cuando me ultrajó, sus ojos llenos de furia,el asesinato de los hijos de Euriale, su forma despiadada en que me habia hablado, que no quise que el dañara a mi precioso tesoro, asi que jure comenzar con el, en un nuevo mundo, al dia siguiente vole a America sin consultarle a Deuce,y comence a preparar mi cambio a una nueva tierra,mis negocios tenian que emigrar, empece abriendo cadenas de mi restaurants, los estadounidenses los recibieron muy bien,en menos de 6 meses eran ya parte de los mejores de las ciudad,busque una nueva mansion, no la encontre, asi que adquiri un terreno en donde construi un edificio que tambien tuviese uno de mis negocios incluidos,y arriba estuviese mi hogar,todo muy griego, prepare visas, busque colegios y en el cumpleaños numero 15 de Deuce, le informe que nos cambiabamos a USA.

Creo que hice una excelente decision, mi hijo hizo amigos de inmediato, solo lamente un tiempo el que haya conocido a Cleo y se enamorara tan joven de ella, mas he visto madurar su amor y aunque es una chica algo plastica, se que adora a mi niño, de una manera tan fuerte, que la he visto luchar por su amor, de una manera que yo jamas pude hacer con su padre, se que cometi muchas injusticias con ellos y mas con la chica, pero es solo…que no quise que el amor lastimara a mi hijo a tan temprana edad, asi como me lastimo a mi.

Conoci entonces a Jack, y el fue un caballero al conquistarme como jamas nadie lo habia hecho antes, nunca sali con hombres desde que tuve a Deucey, el se convirtio en mi todo,mas ahora Talbot me trataba como una dama y me enamore de el, cosa que enfurecio a mi hijo, no queria compartirme con nadie

Cuando Poseidon aparecio antes de esto, tratando de averiguar de quien era Deuce, lo primero que hice fue mentirle, decir que era hijo de Zeus, porque lo hice? No lo se, venganza quizas, de volver a verlo despues de tantos años, no pense que al invocarlo, apareceria ante mi, mas el rencor seguia igual, nada habia cambiado hasta hoy,temi que el quisiera acabar con Deuce, pero fue mi propio hijo quien organizo una partida contra su padre, ganandole la batalla

Pense que eso lo habia alejado, hasta que lo volvi a ver en el restaurant, caminando cual ser humano normal, y del brazo de una bella joven, pero lo que mas me enfurecio, fue escuchar a Deucey llamarlo "papá", no tome muy bien eso, estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo por mi necedad, y debo reconocer, que Poseidon nos ayudo mucho con la Talamasca

Ahora.

No se que pensar

El vive pendiente de su hijo

Lo ama.

Esta orgulloso de el, se que sus sentimientos son reales, porque lo conozco de sobra

Y se que Deuce es su adoración

Mis temores a que pudiera lastimarlo, desaparecieron, pero, no se como enfrentar algo peor.

Que el amor que sentia por el hace siglos

Ha renacido en mi

Mas no he olvidado su afrenta y el ahora tiene una mujer "real" a la cual le dedica tiempo a su lado

Se que el y yo jamas podremos estar juntos, porque nunca me amo, solo fui una obsesion, una venganza y , el unico titulo que sostengo es: la madre de su hijo

*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya termino?

Al fin! Vaya dramatismo

Prometo que le dare su premio a "mejor actriz dramática"

Gracias por tu participación Maddie

Ahora continuo yo

El tiempo paso, y yo continue con mi aburrida existencia

Hubo mas mujeres a lado mio, si, lo acepto,y ellas me dieron hijos

Niños que no me interesaban

Ya saben, iba, los conocía, y decía

"a que lindo! Un pedazo de cielo" etc

Les daba dinero y bye, ya jamas los volvia a ver, no tenia un sentimiento paterno por nadie realmente. Una noche, de tantas que estaba yo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, revolvía las aguas del destino, en mi espejo favorito,veía con fastidio a los humanos y monsters que hoy en dia convivían uno a lado de otro, cuando de repente, la vi

Enfundada en un hermoso traje sastre color rojo, turbante negro y unos lentes sofia Loren,era ella

Mi hermosa Maddie

Di un salto tal que llegue al espejo de agua asomándome bastante asombrado

Definitivamente era ella, pueden pasar siglos y uno jamas olvida, la figura de la mujer que ama, de nuevo caminaba en la tierra, tan juvenil como muchos ayeres,no la perdi de vista, se dirigía creo a su casa, manejaba un elegante auto y bajaba en un estacionamiento de un enorme edificio, sirvientes le entregaban su correspondencia y ella sonreía feliz, un escalofrio me invadio. Al verla de nuevo sonreir despues de que yo le había condenado a una maldición eterna, llego a su destino, abrió la puerta, pero lo que mas me asombro, fue que al llegar, un chico le recibia con un beso, un hermoso joven de 18 años, alto,atractivo, y era netamente de especie Gorgona

-su hijo!-exclame yo

Me puse enseguida en movimiento, fui a buscar a Zeus, habían pasado siglos sin verlo, desde lo de Maddie yo había preferido alejarme del Olimpo,no tenia intención de hablar con el, mas esta vez,tenia que explicarme si el había vuelto a saber de ella y lo que era peor, si ese chico era su hijo

Zeus no estaba, no lo encontré por ningún lado

Rugi furioso, odiaba que cuando lo necesitaba, mi estúpido hermanito de seguro anduviera vendiendo Avon en alguna casa, o yo que se en donde se había metido

Volvi a mi palacio y reanude mi espionaje, tenia que averiguar de quien era ese niño

Si realmente era de Zeus

Iba a pagarlo realmente muy caro

El rencor volvia a hacer presa de mi, comencé una pertinaz lluvia en la ciudad en donde vivía, asi me seria mas fácil recabar información que me llego al instante, ella era dueña de restaurants Griegos de gran prestigio, vivía en America hacia apenas 3 años, mande a mis espias a vigilar al muchacho, tenia que saberlo todo de el,quise ponerlo a prueba en cuanto me dijeron que era todo un campeoncito escolar, asi que le mande varios peligrosos obstáculos que supero dignamente, mi curiosidad estaba a tope, ese chico bien podría ser un semi dios.

Maddie incluso me enfrento, exigiéndome que no me acercara a su hijo

Veran, eso es lo mas desesperante de ella

Ve la tempestad y no se hinca! Hay que darle crédito a esta mujer porque es la única que siempre averiguo como sacarme de mis casillas y en lugar de decirme

"Sabes algo, estúpido, recuerdas aquella vez que me jodiste la vida y que me convirtieron en Gorgona? Pues que crees! Me preñaste!"

Pero nooooooooo! Maddie no es asi

Llego con su actitud de "el diablo viste a la moda" aunado a su dosis diaria de "cretinol" diciéndome que Zeus, era el padre de su hijo

Como sabran ustedes, queridos lectores, mi paciencia no es muy buena que digamos y monte en algo llamado cólera

Asi que planeaba en verdad comprobar que ese chico era de mi hermano y si era asi, bueno, mandarlo directo a conocer a Hades y que permaneciera toda su existencia con el, me sorprendio ver que el rencor hacia ellos, aun vivía dentro de mi

Me hice pasar por el capitán que iba a jugar contra la escuadra de mi hijo , lo mire con una sonrisa de desprecio, aunque debo de acepter, que reconoci que era un joven realmente hermoso, el lo noto, le inste para que entrara a jugar pero me ignoro, me dijo orgulloso su nombre:

Deuce Gorgon

al principio no queria jugar porque tenia prohibido estar bajo la lluvia, Maddie era muy inteligente y había descifrado que yo había mandando esta precisamente para averiguar acerca de el, asi que si queria obligarlo a que me enfrentara, tenia que deshaceme de casi todo su equipo, como capitán que era, y al quedar sin elementos, entro a la cancha, lo enfrente sin miramientos, el era increíblemente fuerte, me desafio todo el tiempo e incluso me llego a tirar a la cancha

ese niño tenia sangre de semi dios

pero su error fue, que me mostro su punto débil

Cleo

El la miraba preocupado y ahí fue en donde le ataque, lastimándolo y haciendo que sangrara, la cual llego hasta a mi cual cascada y tome un poco de ella, comprobando algo que me hizo inmensamente feliz

Era mi hijo

Aunque me enfureci con Medusa y le fui a reclamar por haberme mentido, debo aceptar que me sentí, realmente contento de saber, que la mujer que tanto había amado, me había regalado un hijo

El tenia que vivir a mi lado, y aunque me volvió a enfrentar,decidi dejarlo por un tiempo hasta que regrese, con un plan que había formado para que viniera al Olimpo conmigo,presionándolo con la imagen de su futuro hijo

Mi bellísimo nieto

Deuce al principio acepto, pero como ustedes saben, fue a enfrentarme hasta mi misma morada, porque no queria alejarse de su esposa

Mi hijo estaba mostrando mas agallas de lo que yo jamas mostre por su madre y lo admire. Admire la clase de hombre que era, determinado, fuerte, valiente, que incluso estuvo a punto de asesinarme con mi propio tridente, muestra mas de que era hijo mio,nadie mas que mis herederos pueden tocarlo y Deuce, había sido el segundo que lo había blandido

Cuando se fueron de mi palacio,porque yo les otorque la forma de regresar a casa, lo pensé detenidamente

Que me ataba a este lugar? Técnicamente nada, el Olimpo, los dioses, las batallas, todo eso estaba ya olvidado, tenia ahora un importante motivo para seguir existiendo y era ese chico que había regresado a su mundo junto con su esposa, tome el espejo del tiempo, lo revolví, y en el vi, en un futuro no muy lejano, a mi hijo, su mujer y sus 4 hermosos niños, jugando felices en el jardín de su casa, ambos abrazaban con ternura a sus pequeños que parecían disfrutar de un verdadero hogar amoroso, Cleo sonriendo sostenia en sus piernas sentado a un precioso niño, una bellísima chica muy parecida a su madre, jugueteaba con otra nena pequeña, gemela del niñito que estaba con su progenitora mientras Deuce jugaba una "pelea" con su hijo mayor, que era extremadamente atractivo, un hermoso cuadro en verdad, y quise ser parte de ese mundo

Tenia que resarcir todos mis pecados antes cometidos

Era una ecuación sumamente difícil

Para obtener ese resultado, tenia primero que ganarme al común denominador

Y ese era Deuce

Asi que, lo primero era abandonar mi templo. Comenzar de cero y ganarme al menos el respeto de mi hijo,me arme de valor y lo busque. Ofreciéndole una paz entre ambos, y pidiéndole una oportunidad

Yo no había sido una buena persona con su madre, tenia derecho a odiarme, pero no podía juzgarme como padre, ya que no había tenido aun oportunidad de conocerme como tal, ya que yo no sabia, que el había nacido, jamas me lo informaron

Comencé de la nada con el, ustedes han visto y juzgado mi desempeño como padre, que al menos creo, no me ha ido tan mal, y me he ganado el cariño de mi niño

El mejor dia de mi vida…fue cuando el me llamo papá por primera vez, ninguno de mis hijos me importo antes, se los confieso, pero Deuce era diferente,cuando lo vi herido por culpa del egipcio imbécil, pensé que mi mundo se cimbraba, mas es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos y se libro como los grandes,dia a dia a crecido mi cariño por mi pequeño, que ya no es tan pequeño! y aunque el en ocasiones sienta que nacio de un gran odio

Me gusta recordarle que detrás de un gran odio…hubo un gran amor

…..

Un amor que sigue vivo a pesar de los siglos

Y que el tiempo no pudo borrar

…

Bien…querían que lo dijera? Pues de acuerdo, lo acepto

Aun la amo

La amo como el primer dia que la vi, hermosa y frágil,aun tiene su rostro de niña

Odio que Talbot la tenga, que la abrace, que la bese, que le haga el amor en lugar de ser yo

Mas no tengo derecho de meterme en su existencia, le hice mucho daño en el pasado, llevando por mi culpa aun a cuestas una terrible maldición

Que también alcanzo a mi hijo

Y que deseo con toda el alma que no alcance a mis nietos

Medusa aun sigue siendo la única mujer que he amado, eso no cambiara con el tiempo, al contrario, crece cada dia mas

Demeter?

Ella solo es un momento en mi vida, no es nada serio y si, aun continuo a su lado,es porque se que nunca tendre a Maddie conmigo

O ustedes perdonarían a quien los daño?

He ahí su respuesta

Ahora, vivo dentro de la comunidad de la RAD, escondiendo mi deidad bajo el nombre falso de "Stark"

Liderando un equipo que se me encargo porque, parecía que Buena Sangre estaba en su SPM en esos días, en donde me hago cargo de cuidar que toda familia Monster de la ciudad, este tranquila

Quien lo diría

El dios de los mares, cuidando de la gente

Pero no me parece mala idea, he encontrado una paz interior que jamas había sentido en toda mi existencia

Maddie y yo acordamos con Deuce, que el vendría conmigo, los fines de semana e iria con su madre de lunes a jueves, creo que me gane también un poco su confianza al demostrarle que solo queria acercarme a mi hijo

Mas llegue algo tarde a su vida, ambos debemos compartirlo con su hermosa señora, que aceptémoslo, es mas de ella que nuestro y esos fines de semana que me toca que el este a mi lado, debo aceptar que pase tiempo también con su mujer, es parte de estar casado y yo lo apoyo

Pero, no se imaginan lo que yo siento, cuando el llega a mi casa, traspasa la puerta y lo veo sonriendo con esa preciosa cara que tiene, diciendo un: ya vine, papá

En verdad, que ese chico ilumina mi hogar, y me arrepiento de no haber peleado antes, por la mujer que tanto he amado…

…..

…

Bien…ya estarán contentos! Hicieron sacar mi lado cursi

Y saben que eso me molesta demasiado! Ahora les voy a pedir

Que no comenten con nadie lo que les acabo de contar porque es privado y si descubro que andas de chismoso, me encargare de inundar tu calle, tu cuadra tu colonia y tu ciudad!

Asi que estas advertido

Aaah y otra cosa

No le comenten a Medusa que aun…

Bueno..ustedes saben

Eso que les dije y que no deben decirle porque se supone que no siento nada por ella, solo una amistad por una mujer anciana que ha pasado una mala vida

De acuerdo? Cuento con su discreción

Ahora…ya conocen la salida, ya pueden irse..adios

…

Que hacen aun aquí? Me van a vender algo?

Que?

Que cosa? Alucard? Que tiene que ver ese vampiro aquí?

Nada!en absoluto, no. No somos amigos, para esa niña que se lo pregunto

Contentos?

Mi etapa hippie la deje a un lado, asi que si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos arrivederci, sayonara, bye, adiós

Cierren al salir.

Bye

**Hola a todos, decidí subir el ultimo capítulo de esta temporada siendo el más extenso.**

**Díganme, que les parecio mi visión de la tragedia de Medusa? De antemano pido una disculpa a las personas que amen la mitología Griega, ya que me tome la libertad de acomodarla a mi gusto, mis sinceras disculpas, solo desee hacer una historia que de verdad, les entretuviera**

**Les gusto? Se aceptan cualquier clase de tomatazos! Por supuesto, las criticas solo sirven para mejorar, y los insultos para saber que tanto hemos avanzado, me han insistido mucho en que piense en hacer de Maddie y Poseidon una pareja, como saben o quizás no, soy una escritora que se apega mucho a los tiempos, a los hechos y a conocer a fondo a los personajes, y siendo Maddie una mujer tan fuerte y tan lastimada por el hombre que amó, creo que aun quedan muchas cosas por definir y olvidarse de rencores para que ellos puedan ser una pareja real, un hijo de por medio no justifica que la mujer se olvide de injurias pasadas y vuelva con el hombre que la lastimo, asi que, ire poco a poco con ellos, ambos son sumamente orgullosos y el camino es algo espinoso, pero no duden que terminaran bastante bien**

**Alguien me preguntaba si habrá un M&P, si. Y se tratara de la época actual pero como les dije, poco a poco, no coman ansias, ya vieron también y se dieron cuenta del porque Maddie es tan sobreprotectora con Deuce, es en cierta forma normal, despues de lo que paso, pero también se debe tomar en cuenta que los errores que tanto ella como Poseidon pasaron , fueron por su indecisión y quizás su cobardía al no decir lo que sentían, y yo siempre pongo una moraleja en mis historias y creo que en esta, está más que claro, siempre hay que hablar con el corazón aunque la razón te diga que no. Y una cosa que Deuce tiene y sus padres no, es que siempre a luchado por la mujer que ama.**

**Capitulo nuevo el lunes?**

**No**

**Me tomare dos semanas o mas, esta temporada fue muy exigente por la forma en como estuvo escrita, me agoto las ideas jeje y necesito un break para reorganizarme aunque tengo ya planeadas las 3 primeras historias, y estoy en proceso de escribir la primera**

**Recuerden que NO soy una maquina**

**Y una chica por ahí creo que me exigió que mencionara mas a Gil y a Lagoona, solo quiero decirte que si, son muy aburridos, y cuando NO incluyo a una pareja, es porque no concuerda en el esquema de la historia, no soy de los autores que meten a 20 o 30 personajes si solo estarán de relleno, cuando se escribe una historia se debe planear muy bien cuantos, cuando y donde hablaran cada uno de los personajes que estarán en ella, no solo deben salir porque si.**

**Esta temporada tiene la misma cantidad de fics que todas. Que son 7 en total, asi que no existe una corta o una larga, lo que la diferencio fue que subía capitulos por dia.**

**Gracias Deuce por ayudarme en esta ocasión por su tiempo,su dedicación y su esfuerzo**

**Te amo bebe :***

**Por mi parte, solo me resta mas que agradecerles su preferencia**

**Me encantaría su opinión final de este fic**

**Si les gusto si no les gusto en fin, ustedes juzguen y nos veremos en dos o tres semanas**

**Si desean conversar conmigo, los espero en mis paginas una es de Cleo de Nile que claramente dice: escritora de fan fiction**

**Cleo-de-Nile/367494439993410**

**Y otra de Rey Kon en donde en la portada están Cleo y Rey y dice la leyenda: 2 mundos diferentes, una sola persona**

**Rey-Kon/197563887034031**

**Esa soy yo**

**Un beso**

**Mi agradecimiento**

**Y nos vemos pronto**

**Rey Kon**

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


End file.
